


Let's Go Out

by illu_nii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boyfriends, Cutesy, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illu_nii/pseuds/illu_nii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story following Kerapeekt and L'eoriel ^-^<br/>It follows the actual series of the show (pre-Heaven's Arena).<br/>I love this pairing soooo much I just couldn't help myself *evil snickering*<br/>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a fan-made, pretty homosexual turn of events based on the Hunter x Hunter franchise and specifically Leopika. I do not make money off of this. I unfortunately do not own Hunter x Hunter, Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika or any other of the sexy characters and I am sad about it.  
> The timeframe in which this story takes place is a little weird. Kurapika had only told Leorio about his plans in Yorknew, and the bunch actually abide in an industrial city located in the Republic of Padokia.   
> This is PRE-HEAVEN'S ARENA. so no ten, nen, hatsu, or anything of that sort has been introduced.

I stood idly by as Leorio lectured Gon and Killua. It felt as if a chilly breeze was lifted through the air as I leaned against the tree with my arms folded. I turned my attention to the right to see some passer-byers quirking their eyebrows at the disruption, whispering to each other. I understood why they would give us those looks and I couldn't help but shrug to hide my embarrassment beneath the collar of my tabard. The scene was like a father scolding his children and the more I tried to calm him down the louder he became.

"Kurapika," He sighed, finally settling down with an annoyed huff, his eyes aimed at the sky, "Gon and Killua need to know when and where the right time to run around and be loud is, otherwise they disturb the peace!"

"Kind of like what you're doing right now?" Killua couldn't help but snort when I mumbled this. Leorio shot me a warning glance and I quickly averted my eyes.

"Kurapika's right, you're a whole lot louder than we are," Gon nodded in agreement to his friend's comment. Leorio was clearly not pleased by this, but took a deep breath in and removed his glasses from the bridge of his nose to pinch the area with a distraught sigh.

"Anyway," He groaned, rubbing his temples. "We should get something to eat. It's on me." I straightened my back in surprise. All this time he complained about not having any money to spend and now all of a sudden he's willing to pay for dinner?

"I'll chip in," I suggested, but he shook his head at that and scratched at his hair. I frowned.

"No, no, it's alright. Consider this as my apology for being a hypocrite." He turned to Gon and Killua and bowed his head, "Sorry guys. I know I'm not your dad and shouldn't be acting like that." Gon just smiled and Killua rolled his eyes.

"That's alright, I kinda like when you yell at us sometimes," Killua raised his eyebrows when Gon admitted this, "To be honest, I miss being yelled at by Mito-san. Sorta gives me a relieving feeling when you do it."

"You're a moron," The spiky-haired boy shoved his friend when he mocked him. The two boys proceeded to chase each other down the sidewalk, though Gon was much faster than Killua, they still seemed to be having the best time of their life.

I sighed silently to myself at the sight. I missed this freedom. After everything that's happened during the Hunter Exam and taking Killua back from Kukuroo Mountain it was sort of refreshing to be outside and have this sense of openness. The air smelled good, plus it was only a little windy, enough to lift my hair away from my neck and cool me down. It was only a matter of time before this freedom would cease and we would need to go our separate ways; I still had a task to complete and I wasn't about to let it go anytime soon. After receiving my Hunter license my rage only increased. I was closer than ever to getting my revenge. I could smell it among the sweetness of the Summer grass.

"Kurapika, you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately turned my attention to the man that stood beside me. I nodded and gave him an assuring pat on the hand.

"I'm fine," I looked back at the boys that were now mere specks in my perception, "We should get going."

"Sure..." He seemed a little off, perhaps my rage was seeping through my aura and he caught wind of it. No matter, he understood my motives and so did Killua and Gon. There should be no concern for me.

* * *

After the meal it was sundown. We decided to stay at the inn around town and rest a bit. The room contained two beds and a bathroom. I set up the cushions on the couch after dropping off my folded tabard and settling down. Gon and Killua were already watching TV from their own bed and Leorio was taking a shower. I wondered how long we would stay together like this until we decided to depart. I almost felt content hanging out with these guys. I was so fortunate to have met Gon when I did, before the exam started; if we never met I wonder how different this situation would be?

It was no use over-thinking things at the moment. All we had to focus on was relaxing until September 1st. I was still uncertain if I should have taken heed of Hisoka's words, but something told me the man didn't take sides often. I still couldn't help but wonder why he would show me leeway when this had nothing to do with him in the first place. What were his motives?

All my thoughts halted when the bathroom door opened and Leorio stepped out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He quickly scurried past us and began to take out a clean tank top from his suitcase. I guess I could use a shower too, after purchasing a change of clothes at the shops around town it sounded like a good idea to freshen up. I glanced at the two boys who were zoned out watching the news and decided to make my way to the bathroom. 

Everything was fine until night time. I laid restlessly on the couch, listening to the light breathing - and snoring - from my comrades as my eyes ran over lines and lines of words that never quite reached my brain. Images from the Hunter Exam and scenes from when we took Killua back flashed through my mind and it distracted me from understanding anything written in this novel. I turned the book around and read the cover; _A Book About Death._ I set it down on the armrest and sunk lower into the sheets, grabbing one of the cushions and hugging it to my body. How morbid.

Closing my eyes I felt myself drift to sleep. It was only moments later when I was being shaken. I opened my eyes to see Leorio close to me, his face was twisted in concern and worry. What happened? I glanced around the room and then felt a dry sticky feeling on my cheeks. I raised my hand to find dried moisture. Had I been crying?

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up with the help of the man. For some reason I felt as though I have been awaken from a bad dream. Could that be it?

"You were crying," He stated. I pulled my eyebrows together. I could only imagine why. "And then I thought I heard something so I woke up and noticed you were shaking like a leaf. Is everything okay? Did you have a bad dream?" I averted my eyes, trying to remember. It must have been pretty terrifying if I was shaking and crying.

"Did I say anything in my sleep?" He shook his head and I pressed my lips together. How strange. I wish I could remember.

"Maybe this was the reason?" He asked, holding up a book in his hand. It was the book I was trying to read last night. Why would that cause me to have a bad dream? Books usually don't do that to me. "Why were you reading something like this?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know why I even picked it up, it just looked interesting to me. He sighed and set it down on the floor, lowering himself to perch on his bent knees. Was he going to stay there until I fell asleep again? I hoped not or else I'd feel guilty.

"I apologize for waking you." He shook his head and frowned, looking down at the couch. I inclined my head in concern. He looked upset. "Is there something wrong?" After a moment of silence he nodded and then sighed.

"What do you hope to achieve when we go to Yorknew City?"

At this question we both went silent. I stared at him for a while until his eyes drifted up to meet mine. What do I hope to achieve? I'm going to get my clan's eyes back. I'm going to find the Phantom Troupe. I'm going to drain them of their blood and make sure I avenge the Kurta's. I promised myself this and I am not the type to break said promises. I couldn't help but turn my head away from Leorio's curious and concerned gaze. It made me uncomfortable. Why did he care?

There was an ache in my chest when I thought about what happened. Perhaps that book did trigger some subconscious memories of the death of my clan. It was hard to keep my agitation hidden so my first instinct was to push Leorio's hands off my shoulders and slump back into the couch. I listened to the quiet breathing coming from the other side of the room where Gon and Killua were sleeping. I knew we were a team but my intentions had to be sought out alone. I wasn't about to drag these boys through hell. I picked my own battles and this was one of the battles I needed to fight by myself. I gritted my teeth and clutched the cushion to my chest. I shook my head and received an irritated grunt back.

"Why are you being like this?" I peered up at the man through my lashes. He looked angry. He looked angry at me because I was being difficult. I was being difficult because I wanted to be alone. I wanted to be alone because I couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about the horrible time in my life that caused me to lose everything and everyone I ever held dear. Losing my family, losing my clan, losing Pairo...

"It was my fault that everyone was killed,"

Leorio stared at me for a long time and for the first time ever, my anger had turned into sadness. I didn't want to think about it now. I didn't want to feel weak in front of my friends but I couldn't stop the tears from running down my face. I rubbed them quickly away and laid down, turning my back to Leorio and burying away my weakness. I could feel the burning sensation behind my closed eyelids and I knew my eyes had turned scarlet. I didn't want to look back at Leorio. I didn't need anyone's comforting words. I wanted to be alone.

But he didn't say anything. I thought he would by now. I thought he would tease me for crying, scold me for being weak, lecture me for allowing this sadness to reach my heart, to turn my eyes its demonic colour. But he remained silent, and aside from his hand stroking my arm, I wouldn't have realized he was still there.

"I allowed my eyes to be seen," I drew my brows together and squeezed my lids shut. "I let my emotions take control and let the hatred be seen by the villagers. I was called names, I was looked at in fear as if I was some sort of evil creature. But they harassed Pairo," I tightened my grip on the cushion and shook my head, "If they would've just let us pass through... if we weren't so curious to see the outside world... If I didn't let my emotions get the best of me then maybe-"

"Stop it." The hand on my arm gripped it. It didn't hurt but it was surprising. Stop it? Stop what, blaming myself? It was my fault anyway... I knew it was my fault. "Kurapika, look at me." I refused. I didn't want to show anyone my eyes. I didn't want to ever see this scarlet again. I would only be satisfied until the colour was saturation on my hands from personally massacring the Phantom Troupe. I would truly feel accomplished when I retrieve the scarlet eyes they stole from my people... only then will I have a free end.

"Leave me alone." I wanted it to come out as a threat, but the break in my voice only released more tears. 

"Kurapika, I'm not going to tell you again," He was threatening me though. Why was he allowed to do that? He sounded just like he did when he scolded Gon and Killua and it personally made me feel irritated. I was seventeen and I was being babied by a nineteen year old. "Look at me, please."

I froze completely. His voice quivered. There was a strange, insignificant change to the atmosphere but it was enough to make me turn my head. I didn't quite look at him though.

"I wish I could understand how you feel." He said, his tone sincere, "I had a friend who I couldn't save, and it's his death that drives me to become a doctor and prevent things like this from ever happening to anyone again," The hand on my arm ceased to grip and fell from me, I could now only hear the sound of his light breathing as he spoke. It was somewhat calming. "Though it's no comparison I still feel like it's something that should be shared, my intentions, why I went through this Hunter exam stuff. And it was because of you guys that helped me make it through. It was especially your drive to fight that saved me."

I listened, staring at the back of the couch as he said this. I didn't know why he was repeating himself, but for some reason it made me feel a little better. He was right when he said it was no comparison to my entire clan being wiped out, but it was assuring that he had good intentions and was trying his hardest to comfort me. I appreciated it.

"It's alright to feel sad sometimes, Kurapika." I turned onto my back and looked to my left to see him sitting on his knees, looking down at his hands. It seemed as if he was about to cry himself. "If it's revenge that will help you, so be it. I can't promise I'll always be by your side when the time comes, but know that I'm always willing to help a buddy out when they're going through a hell of a tough ride."

I just stared at him. I didn't think he knew exactly how I felt about the situation having he not being the one to live through it, but I could understand why he couldn't stay by me all the time. He didn't share my drive. He didn't share my desire for revenge. And if it were up to me to call the shots I wouldn't want any of these guys watching me as I took the lives of these monsters.

"Thank you." He looked up, his eyes have filled with moisture and it made me halfheartedly smile, "I'm sorry for waking you up." He just scoffed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's fine," I took a deep breath through my nose and closed my eyes, resting my head back on the cushion and calming down. I definitely felt a lot calmer. I never knew how soothing Leorio's voice could be when he wasn't yelling. "Hey, Kurapika?" I hummed, giving him a nod to continue. There was a silence that stretched on, but my mind was so relaxed. I could fall asleep. I felt the visions at the back of my eyelids begin to blossom and fade, my consciousness slipping from its grasp.

I was at peace. Every last trace of anxiety, of fear, of rage, of sadness was washed away along with the waves of my subconscious that threatened to crash over me. A warmth spread across the skin of my arm, moving up and down, leaving a fuzzy trail that moved across my body. Blackness, darkness, lulling me to sleep...

"Can I kiss you?"

At first I thought the words came from my dream, but when the complete question registered in my brain I was pulled back awake. I opened my eyes slowly. And blinked a few times. The heaviness of my subconscious mind was lifted away when the words finally processed and the fuzzy trail on my skin was recognized to be Leorio's hand stroking my arm once again. I moved my eyes to look at him, seeing how his own set of deep orbs were cast to the side. His bottom lip was being viciously bitten and his face was deep in crimson. I felt my own cheeks begin to heat up when the question repeated through my head like an echo. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it instead and sat up rather quickly, the hand on my arm dropping, startling Leorio in the process.

I couldn't do anything but stare at the man in surprise. He wanted to... kiss me? Where did this come from all of a sudden? We're both guys... We're comrades... Why did he...? He cleared his throat then and shook his head, letting out an obnoxious laugh.

"I was kidding!" He swatted the air absentmindedly, laughing again and getting up from his position, "G-good night, Kurapika!"

He wasn't joking... was he? Why would he ask me something like that out of nowhere? He was embarrassed even. The lingering feeling of his hand on my arm was still there. How long was that pause before he asked? He must have thought about it before asking. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek and watched as he walked away, scratching the back of his head. I took in a deep breath and looked down at my arm. It's not like I wouldn't mind it or anything...

"Leorio," He took a few more steps before stopping in his tracks. He didn't turn around. I pressed my lips together and stared at his back. Was this alright? Maybe it was a joke after all. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Even if it was, why would he joke about it? What was he after, to hurt me? He wouldn't try to hurt me by asking something like that after comforting me. "You can... if you still want to." An intense heat instantly gravitated to my face and I hugged the cushion tightly to my chest when I saw his leg hesitate to move forward.

Finally, without dropping the arm that was attached to the back of his head, he turned to look at the floor beside him. He moved his eyes to me cautiously. I smiled and let out a nervous giggle before covering my mouth with the cushion. Damn... I was so embarrassed. Would he actually do it? When his back straightened and he turned his body to face me I knew it was too late to object. But then again... I didn't want to object. Did he like me more than a friend? He still stared at the ground as he inched his way back to the couch where I sat. What was his heart telling him at this exact second? Was it beating as quickly as mine? 

"A-are you sure?" He looked up. I dropped the cushion into my lap to clutch my shirt, holding the fist to my chest and feeling the increased heart rate. Would I faint before he got here? I nodded slowly. Hurry up Leorio.

Finally he reached the couch and I looked up at him, more-so with my eyes then actually moving my head. I was nervous and wanted to hide away. I needed a distraction so I reached out and pinched his tank top, watching the letters on it warp within the creases as I tugged slightly. It was not a moment later that I heard Leorio's breathing grow heavier and felt his hand on my face. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth as the pads of his fingers moved under my chin, raising it to effectively tilt my head back. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it. I released my bottom lip from my teeth and watched as his eyes lidded. His aura was alluring and I could feel myself being drawn in by it. I instinctively closed my eyes and watched from behind my lids as the shadows grew larger.

And at long last the warmth of his mouth reached mine, his lips resting in the crevice of my own two. It was gentle. It was like tasting water for the first time after a terrible drought. The fingers under my chin moved gracefully along my jawline to cup around my ear, his other hand resting on the base of my neck that now burned much like my cheeks. After a moment I couldn't feel his lips anymore. The water was gone. I opened my eyes slowly, curiously gazing up at him. His face was so close to mine. I wished it was a little brighter in here so I could've seen the colour of his irises, but not a moment later they closed again and so did mine. Both of his hands were lightly holding the sides of my face, lowering himself down and turning as those lips were back. A little more pressure was added and it caused my mouth to open slightly, his own hugging my bottom lip much more effectively.

I supposed he sat on the couch near my legs because my head was turned more toward the light of the hallway. He wanted this kiss to last longer, I could tell by the way his hands moved down to my chest, his fingers resting in the dips of my collarbones. I was being pushed back. I allowed myself to be lowered onto the cushions and noted that his hands kept moving lower. I felt my eyebrow twitch when something hot and wet touched my lips and I instinctively inclined my head away from it. I opened my eyes to observe what it was I was feeling. Perhaps we were going a little too far.

His own eyes opened and he moved back to sit up, looking away sheepishly. "I'm sorry," So he was getting carried away. I sat up as well and smiled, feeling that my heartbeat had yet to calm down. I chuckled and his head turned to me. I ignored the confused expression on his face and rested my forehead against his shoulder, feeling the muscles tense up when my arms snaked around it.

"Don't worry about it," He huffed in modesty. 

"Did you even want to kiss me?" He asked. I looked up at him and his eyes were averted, his lips jutted into a pout.

"Yes." He turned his head to me in surprise, "I apologize if I wasn't any good." I smiled wider as I moved my eyes to the floor, "That was my first kiss." 

" _Huh!?_ "


	2. Suit Jacket

It was an awfully chilly evening to be walking around the large industrial city. The humid air that recently cast over the streets was now completely swept away with the breeze. The setting sun was shielded from our skin behind the skyscrapers, once in a while allowing strips of orange light to pool out onto the roads. I supposed wearing my tabard today was a mistake. I knew we were staying out late but it didn't occur to me that the temperature would drop so drastically. The Republic of Padokia was usually warmer in weather, so I supposed the climate change was due to our change in location.

Leorio strode beside me, his hands pocketed in his regular fitted dress pants, his shoes tapping lightly with every step. He would occasionally have to slow down to match my pace and we would both share a laugh. It was refreshing.

"You didn't have to buy dinner again, you know," I finally said after a few minutes of silence. He shrugged. It was strange the way he was. I had to admit that at first I didn't recognize this quiet and sincere man to be Leorio's true nature, whereas whenever he was out in public he always tended to be obnoxious. I got used to him being this way though, and it was normally whenever we were alone. I truly couldn't say I hated any side of him.

"Well, it's just us, plus you don't eat a lot so it was no big deal," He cast his eyes in my direction, "Now if Gon and Killua came too then I'd be bankrupt for sure." He scratched the back of his head and made an irritated grunt. I smiled at this and couldn't help but feel the warmth moving across my cheeks. He made it seem like it wasn't such a big deal but I overheard him the night before pleading to Gon to leave him alone for the evening. It was surprising to hear, thinking that the two might have gotten into a fight or something, but I sooner or later came to learn his real intentions and couldn't help but smile. I had to admit I did feel a little guilty about leaving our friends behind, but at the same time I was happy that Leorio wanted to spend some time with only me for once.

As we continued our walk in silence, another breeze rippled through the air and I shivered, hugging myself to try to keep warm. Dammit. It was nearing September but I wished we would've stayed a bit longer in Padokea where at least the sun would've still touched you at this hour. It was when I heard a shuffling beside me that I looked up. And to my horror, Leorio was shrugging off his suit jacket. It was cold and the man was wearing a dress shirt lighter than my own attire. I gasped and threw my hands up in front of me. He paused to raise an eyebrow.

"No, it's alright." He frowned. For a second he looked genuinely upset before he made an exasperated hmph and threw his chin skyward.

"How insulting." I raised an eyebrow. Insulting? How was I insulting him? "You actually wouldn't take something that's offered to you from the goodness of my heart?" I sighed when I saw the grin on his face and his eyes directed back to me. 

"Are you guilt-tripping me?" He snickered, scanning my face.

"Why, is it working?" I frowned but it didn't remain there long before Leorio broke out into a laughter. I couldn't help but share the lightness of the situation with him. Another gust of wind blew and our laughing ceased. He sighed and sooner or later I felt the warmth of the jacket surround my shoulders. I looked up at big brown eyes that seemed to smile down on me. "Thank you, Leorio." I nodded, pulling together the jacket to better shield myself from the wind.

"No problem, Kurapika," I felt something touch the back of my hand and I glanced down to see his fingers graze against mine. I pressed my lips together and quickly looked around us. When I didn't see many people I moved in closer and cautiously slid my fingers between his, a sense of euphoria washed over me and I silently sighed. I heard him chuckle, "You're pretty paranoid, aren't you?" I kept my gaze fixated on the stone beneath my feet. I guess I was. I didn't know why though.

I hid my nose under the fabric of his suit jacket and inhaled the scent; it smelled just like him. Cheap cologne and a slight hint of cigarettes. Did Leorio even smoke? I never noticed. Perhaps he used to have a friend who did and the smell just lingered. Regardless of that, I still liked it. It smelled warm and welcoming, just like the man himself was. 

"Let's get a cab back to the hotel," My ears perked up when he said this and I couldn't get myself to look at him. My heartbeat picked up erratically. My entire body began to feel tingly. What was this? Was I nervous? Was it because I knew Gon and Killua wouldn't be there until later? I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. I could feel Leorio's eyes on me, "Are you still cold?"

"No, I'm alright," I gave him an assuring nod, "Allow me to pay for transportation fair at least."

"Okay," I smiled at this and then let go of his hand to wave down a cab. He joined me at the side of the road, watching as the cabs frequently strolled past us with their seats filled with passengers.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones with plans today," Leorio chuckled, It did seem that way and I immediately thought about what Gon and Killua were up to, "Ah! Here's one now!" I glanced up at the older burgundy model as it slowed down in front of us. Leorio opened the door for me and then sprinted around to the other side to get in. He gave directions to the cab driver and we were off.

I looked out the window, still hugging the jacket closed, There were a lot of people at the restaurant as well now that I thought about it. There was nothing really significant about the day, so I figured that we were in a bustling city even if the streets were lacking in company. 

To my right, Leorio had his attention directed outside. I tried to see what was so interesting about the view, but then assumed he was thinking about the same thing I was. I decided to rest my head against the back of the leather seat for a moment and closed my eyes, the gentle vibrations that hummed through the vehicle were relaxing. It was a long day but I could feel that Leorio was still restless, and it wasn't until I felt something tickle against my neck that I confirmed this.

I averted my eyes when a pair of soft lips pressed into my burning flesh. He did this sometimes in public when he was in a good mood and I never knew why it felt so nice, but it always did. His hand rested on my thigh and he slid himself a little closer to me, inclining his head to better reach a certain part of my neck that made me squeamish. I tightly pressed my lips together to forbid any noises from escaping my throat, but when his hot tongue reached the spot a spark of electricity ran through me and I had to pull away from him before the cab driver got suspicious. I shot him a warning look. Why was he doing this now? We were in a public cab...

I completely froze when our eyes met; his cheeks were flushed red and his breathing was a little more frantic, his eyes were heavily lidded as well. I couldn't help but stare. It was almost as if he caught a fever but I wasn't so daft to understand what was going on. I gave him a concerned look regardless.

"Are you alright?" He didn't respond to my whispered question, only respectively looked away.

"I'm sorry," He scratched the back of his neck - which seemed to have turned the same bright red as his cheeks, "Y-you just looked really good in my jacket... that's all." I raised an eyebrow at this. "I mean, you looked good anyway - _look_  good. You always look good but...." He stopped himself from further babbling and ran his fingers through short hair, "Ignore me, I'm being a moron."

 I waned to pretend he never opened his mouth but it was hard when his aura was so blatantly emitting desire. It was so powerful that it practically made me blush myself. Besides, the compliments, the touches and his mouth on my neck was enough to increase my libido and I was fearful for what might've happened if we weren't sitting in a cab and instead at the hotel alone... I shifted uncomfortably in my seat before looking back at Leorio. What was I being so afraid of in the first place? It was just Leorio, right?

He moved in his seat and quickly drew balled up hands to his lap, swearing under his breath. I curiously glanced down at his hands and raised my eyebrows. Was he aroused by seeing me in his clothing? How interesting. I decided to investigate this and suggestively moved my hands to overlap his. He jumped a little and turned his head to me, completely flabbergasted by this action. He lowered his gaze down to our hands when I gave them a squeeze.

"I'm a little nervous," Leorio took in a sharp breath when I began to pull his hands away, seeing to my expectations the tent that had formed in his dress pants. He didn't respond because he was trying to breathe properly and I knew he didn't want to attract the attention of the driver.

 After I removed his hands I could feel the gears turning in my head along with the increase of heart rate coming from curiosity. How would I go about this? I felt the need to relieve Leorio of his issue but was there a way to cover it from the cab driver? 

My eyes scanned the area. Perhaps the jacket would work. I carefully shrugged the suit jacket off and laid it across his lap. Hopefully this would help in easing the embarrassment that seemed to grow more prominent across his high cheekbones. I slipped my hand under the jacket and across his thigh; he trembled. He was nervous much like I was.

"Are you ready?" I didn't expect him to answer me, so I took initiative and found the cause of the tented pants. I hesitated for a moment before running my fingers along the contours. Leorio lightly gasped. Once he got used to the feeling, I cupped my left hand around it, pressing my palm into it. He bit his bottom lip - more like gnawed on it - and I internally smiled. What an interesting reaction.

Once I navigated the zipper and pulled it down, I fished my hand under the waistband of his boxers and paused. My heart was racing in my chest and my stomach tightened. I felt like I was losing myself. This was exciting for me as well. I supposed by his reactions and the feeling of his length that was now in my hold had somehow caused my arousal; both mentally and physically.

I have yet to see him lose himself to pleasure, but it was difficult to maintain a somewhat casual composure whilst receiving the treatment. It was too late to stop now, considering we still had a good ten minutes before reaching the hotel and how Leorio lifted his backside off of the seat ever so slightly.

With his length in my hand I began to move up and down, gliding it over his shaft slowly. I did whatever I knew felt right to me. I could hear his soft breathing become increasingly louder and uneven over the loud revving of the engine with every stroke. I peered up at his face momentarily; his eyes were closed and his head was rested against the back of the seat. It would have looked like he was sleeping if it wasn't for his eyebrows slanting upward in the middle. I was curious to ask how he felt, but ceased when the cab drivers' presence was assured with a cough into his sleeve.

I almost let his shaft go when I felt it twitch in my hand. He was basically oozing pleasure, his aura so potent with lust that it had acted like pheromones and was beginning to effect me. I tried to hold myself together, quickening the pace of my hand and watching as the mans face contorted with an expression foreign to me. I felt his hips buck a few times before he released. I continued to drag it out, feeling the excitement trickle down my fingers.

After a moment of silence he whispered his apology. I cautiously pulled my hand away without getting any of the remnants of his ejaculation on his jacket. I discreetly pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket under the breast plate of my tabard and wiped my fingers clean. I saw him eyeballing the cloth as he lightly chuckled.

When I saw his face again he was smiling. It wasn't a humorous smile either; his lids were partially closed and he looked as if he was drunk. Possibly this was the aftermath of his release. He looked incredibly good like that. I suddenly couldn't help but wonder what he would look like right after - I halted my thoughts, my cheeks flaring up when the thought of it flashed through my mind. I shook the images out of my head. We never went that far so why was I thinking about such things? I quickly averted my eyes to my lap. Dammit, that wasn't intended to turn me on.

I noticed then that the cab driver glanced up into his mirror to adjust it and smiled. I grinned wearily back just before he pulled over to the side of the road in front of the hotel. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. Luckily my tabard would help in hiding my problem just long enough to get into the hotel, but it seemed Leorio had different plans. When I paid the cab driver I was pulled by my wrist onto the sidewalk. I assumed we were going to enter the lobby, but my stomach turned when I was pulled down the sidewalk  away from the building. I looked up cautiously at Leorio who smiled down at me. It assured me he wasn't going to do anything hasty - or so I thought.

A little further down the sidewalk and we turned into an alleyway. I knew what the man was going to do by now and I couldn't help feel my erection increase with every step deeper into the darkened area. It was a narrow, tidy alley that had a fence at the end; we navigated past a few empty garbage bins and that was when my back was pushed up against the wall. Curious and restless hands ran down my body to my waist, the heat on my cheeks increased drastically when my tabard skirt was raised.

"Hold this for me, will you?" The man touched the fabric to my chin and I wondered what he was getting at before the edge of the skirt touched my lips. Oh, with my mouth? I parted my lips and allowed for the fabric to be shifted between them. I closed my teeth on the skirt and watched as Leorio's eyes lidded, "You're so beautiful." The heat in my cheeks were unbearable and I felt a similar sensation of embarrassment run through my entire body. I averted my eyes and heard him chuckle softly.

The bottoms of my training suit were slowly pushed down to fall, pooling around my ankles, a cool breeze raised goosebumps across my flesh. A large hand ran up my thigh, circling around to cup my rump. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt his other hand, warm and comforting, palm my clothed erection. I couldn't help but let a tiny whimper escape my throat, tingles similar to tiny electrical currents ran through my veins, sending blood pumping fast throughout my body. I eagerly moved my hips toward him, the pressure of his hand increased against my sensitive member. I gasped, letting the skirt fall from my lips. The hand on my rump squeezed and brought me closer to him. I moved my hips once more in a yearning attempt to get him to touch me more. He sooner obliged, moving his fingers down past the elastic waistband of my briefs. An audible moan broke through my lungs, my body falling into Leorio's chest. I clutched onto his dress shirt and buried away my burning face.

What was... this? This was, by no means, even remotely comparable to the way I've felt when I have touched myself in the past. How was it possible that Leorio's hand could have felt this good around me? Like waves of warm, humid, rainy air that ran like pulses through my stomach. My mind filling with fog, flashes of lightening behind my eyelids as his hand moved up and down my shaft. What was his secret? What was his trick? Was it merely because this was Leorio?

I could feel his heart beat race against my ear, my own quickening with every pull. I wrapped my arms around his neck, mashing our lips together. It felt like I was slipping into unconsciousness; I needed to hold onto him. I needed to feel him near me. I gasped and uncontrollably thrust my hips into his hand, breathing heavily into the space between his shoulder and his neck. I could say that I wasn't cold anymore, but instead felt myself heat up from the inside out, the pit of my stomach building up with a pulsing pressure too much to handle.

"I-I'm-" I cried out, biting into the fabric of his dress shirt to muffle my wines. Leorio's heavy breathing filled my head. And then I let myself go, panting into his shoulder, the intensity of my orgasm caused my body to shudder violently, fully submitting myself to the man, falling into him when his arms came up to catch me. I kept my eyes closed, my cheek pressed against his chest, breathing to try and catch my breath. I didn't speak and nor did Leorio. We remained silent for a few moments before the breeze picked up again. Dammit, I forgot we were outside. My cheeks burned. I wonder if anyone heard me.  

"I forgot to ask," Leorio began, his voice like honey, his chest vibrating against my ear, "Where did you learn how to give handjobs?" I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. It's not like I practiced or anything, it just happened... I proposed it was because we were both male and used to pleasuring our reproductive organs ourselves, but Leorio just chuckled at this and hugged me closer. "You're so beautiful." He whispered again.

"You already said that." He laughed.

"I know, but I just feel like reminding you." He planted a kiss atop my head, "Do you still have that handkerchief?" We parted and I pulled it out of my breast pocket once again to pass it to him. He just smiled and cleaned off his hand. I averted my eyes. Why wouldn't my blushing cease? I leaned against the wall to support myself, my legs still felt a little shaky and I didn't trust myself to walk. "Are you alright?" I nodded. He frowned and folded his arms across his chest, peering down at my legs. I followed his eyes and, as I concurred, my knees were bucked and my legs were slightly wobbly. "Was it that good?" He snorted.

"Shut up," I folded my arms across my chest and ducked my chin into the collar of my tabard. Just then I felt something touch the back of my knees. They gave out quickly and I almost screamed but was caught in time by another arm. Leorio swung me away from the wall and began to walk toward the entrance of the alley. I pushed my hands against his shoulder, his arm, trying to wriggle free from his grasp but he refused to let go, "Put me down!"

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" He teased, rubbing his nose against my cheek. I inclined my head away from him and he just laughed. I stopped struggling and sighed. No matter how hard I tried to break free he would only make it more difficult to escape.

"Shut up," I murmured, hiding my face into his shoulder as he carried me bridal-style down the sidewalk back to the hotel.

When we reached the elevator inside the lobby, he placed me back on my feet and brought me closer to him, pressing kisses across my neck, hands roaming under my top to touch around my rib cage. I felt his hot tongue again and I couldn't hold back my moan. I was incredibly sensitive right now.

"What do you want to do now since Killua and Gon are out?" He practically moaned against my ear. I shuddered at his tone, melting into the form of his body. Was I really ready for this? I didn't know if I wanted to do such lewd things with Leorio right now... Well, I knew I wouldn't mind the least, but maybe what was holding me back was not the intimacy, but perhaps our fates.

We didn't share the same fate and I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to leave him when I needed to, and if I died, I didn't want him to have to live with that. That's what was bad about making friends so early in the game; but it was these amazing boys that I had the pleasure in meeting that changed everything around. It was them who have made me experience what I have. And it was because of Leorio that I was learning so much more about myself that I never knew possible. It was going to be hard to leave them... so did I want to submit myself?

The elevator door opened and I realized that Leorio was holding my hand. I didn't mind though, there was nobody roaming the hallways. We made it to our room and he unlocked it with the keycard. Slipping into the room without turning on the lights, the door closed behind us. Leorio grabbed my other hand and leaned his back against the wall. I held my hands to his chest and he held my waist lightly smiling down at me, the deep orange light from the setting sun outside the window shone onto his face. I smiled back when I felt his fingers stroke my cheek. I slowly closed my eyes when his lips reached mine; tender, slow, like the first time we've ever kissed. It felt a lot more natural now to do it and I was pleased. His tongue ran against mine, instantly deepening the kiss before he pulled back.

"Kurapika," He whispered my name. It sent shivers down my spine the way he spelled out each syllable.

"Yes, Leorio?" I breathed back, pressing a kiss into his neck.

"I really like you, you know that?" He peppered kisses slowly down my neck, fingers pulling open my tabard.

"As do I," I inclined my neck to give him more access and he landed kisses against my collarbone. I hummed to the feeling, completely at ease.

And then the light flicked on as soon as two small bodies made themselves present.

I no longer felt Leorio's kisses and so I quickly pulled back from him and, as I expected, saw Gon and Killua standing point-blank in the middle of the living room, staring at us. Gon's jaw was dropped and his eyes wide while Killua's face was contorted into that of sheer disgust. I stepped away from Leorio cautiously and heard him clear his throat as he pushed away from the wall.

"I KNEW IT!" Gon shrieked, the corners of his mouth turning up into a wide smile.

"What do you mean, you knew it!?" Leorio hollered back, "How long have you two punks been standing there!?"

"Since you got home." Killua shrugged, pocketing his hands, "Gon and me made a bet to see if you guys were on a date or not. I guess I lost." He sighed, lifting his hand out of his pocket to drop a few jinny into the palm of an ecstatic Gon.

I pulled my eyebrows together and slowly walked into the light of the living room, folding my arms across my chest, "So... you guys knew what was going on?"

Gon started laughing and Killua just made an estranged sound from his throat, "Well, back in Padokea you were having nightmares so it woke everyone up, including Gon and me," I pressed my lips together, heat rose up in my belly and I had the urge to hide away. 

"Yeah, and then we saw Leorio and you kissing," Killua made a gagging noise but Gon never lost his cheery smile.

There was a silent moment, but I could feel Leorio's rage come out in waves through his aura. He suddenly balled his hands into fists and yelled, running after the boys around the hotel room. Gon and Killua laughed historically, jumping on the furniture to try to get away. I leaned my shoulder against the wall and watched the scene, laughing to myself. How nostalgic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha! Another fine chapter for our fine young men~ Curarpiktica getting all snugly and excited and aroused with the Oreo~  
> Also I am currently watching the Hunter x Hunter 1999 version and I just have to say... leopika is canon as hell and that is all don't argue with it
> 
> Thank you for your loving support in kudos, i greatly appreciate it '-'


	3. The Window View

"L-Leorio, wait!" I panted, clutching tightly onto the metal bar to keep myself upright, a bead of sweat trickled from my forehead, "P-please, I - ugh!"

"Almost there," A strained voice was heard from behind me, breathing heavily and grunting every so often. I wsn't sure how long I could put up with it, but I knew it felt too good to stop now. "K-Kurapika, you're almost there, try to endure it a little while longer."

I sucked in a sharp breath, the grip on my waist tightened, moving me slowly forward. And with a final thrust, I let the air out of my burning lungs in a gasp, swallowing oxygen quickly to replenish them.

Finally, a whole 750 pull-ups. It was my records so far even though Gon was next to me well into his thousandth. My goal was to catch up to his amazing ability, and training at the local gym seemed to do us all well for now as we waited for September to approach.

I dropped myself back on my feet and recieved a clap on the shoulder. I smiled up at the man who had been so willing to spot me, watching as he took the bar next. He surely didn't need my help though, so I took the seat on a press bench that wasn't occupied and just watched him effortlessly pull himself up. It was almost mesmerizing.

"So, Gon..." Gon looks over at the man who was already groaning with each pull-up, the latter achieving chin-ups with just the use of his left arm. 

"What is it, Leorio?" Gon asked, quickly swapping arms mid-air. I glanced over at the glass wall where Killua was punching a sand bag. He wasn't using his full ability or else the bag would have bust. The dangerous aura that emitted from that direction had everyone in the gym steering clear. So Killua was still acting like this, huh?

"What's Killua doing all by himself?" As if he read my mind, Leorio tossed his head in the direction of the room. Gon hummed a displeasing tune for a second before dropping down to his feet and scratching the back of his head, childish eyes shifting toward his friend.

"I think he's still mad at me." I raised my eyebrows. I realized Killua's change in mood suddenly but the last person I excepted to be the cause was his best friend. What could Gon have done to make him like this?

"What happened?" Gon looked at me and frowned. "Don't want to talk about it?" He gave me a weary smile.

"Sorry, Kurapika." He sighed, "I know you two could probably make him talk to me again but I wanna try to work it out on my own."

"I understand." Leorio gave a curt nod, agreeing with my statement. It was truly none of our business anyway, and it was only fair. We never officially told the boys what was going on between Leorio and myself, so in due time we would probably end up figuring out what Gon had done.

"Well, I'm gonna throw in the towel." Leorio jumped from the bars and rolled his shoulders, "You coming, Kurapika?"

"You didn't even do ten reps yet," He groaned and then raised his eyebrow, shifting his eyes toward our younger friend. I followed his movements and saw that the spiky haired boy was looking longingly in the direction of his friend through the glass. I knew what was running through Leorio's mind just then and so I obliged, "I'll join you."

"See you guys back at the hotel," Gon nodded slowly and waved back at us, not really paying attention.

* * *

"Maybe Gon beat him in a race again," I heard Leorio popping the tab off a can of beer and taking a swig from the main room, "I mean, remember what happened last time that happened?"

I entered from the kitchen with two burning coals in a metal tray and sat myself on the floor by the table in which sat a hookah bowl. I gently placed the coals on the foil at the top. I could feel Leorio's eyes on me, possibly either intrigued by the mechanisms or awaiting a response. Either way I gave him both.

"It could be possible," I shrugged, stretching out the hose and taking a drag. I blew the smoke out and watched as Leorio got up from his seat and walked toward the window, sliding the curtains open. "Would you rather I do this outside?"

"No, no, it's alright," I raised an eyebrows at him as he placed a hand on his hip and encase himself with the view of the city. I turned my attention back to the hookah pipe and took another drag before getting up from my place and walking toward Leorio. 

Blowing out the smoke before joining him, I leaned my head into his forearm. There really wasn't anything spectacular about the view; only the backs of a clustered bunch of building. I peered up at the man curiously. Was he still concerned about Gon and Killua? I mentally sighed. "You know just as well as I do that they will be best friends again before tomorrow." This made Leorio chuckle and a smiled halfheartedly reached his face.

"I know you're right. I guess I'm more concerned about them being alone at this hour."

"Those boys are capable of fighting off predators even if they had both their hands tied behind their back." He nodded in agreement, "You're starting to sound like their dad again," He nudged me and I chuckled, "But sometimes I worry about them a lot too, especially when it comes to people like Hisoka. I guess that makes me the mother, huh?"

"Well, there's nothing wrong with two dads, right?" He laughed. His comment made me feel something and I didn't know if that feeling was of appreciation or not. He must have felt the change in the atmosphere as well because he immediately took a step back and turned his body to face me, "I'm sorry, that probably sounded really stupid."

No. No it didn't. I concluded his comment to be a nice one and emitted an even nicer feeling the more I thought about it. He must have had strong affection for me to make such a remark. I decided to test this. "Would you kiss me?" Leorio was baffled at this question and so was I, to be quite honest. But it took him no time at all to pull me into the curve of his body and press his lips into my own. It felt good. It tasted like beer and mango-flavoured tobacco; such an addictive taste. But then he pulled away.

"Are you alright, Kurapika?" I nodded, grabbing onto his dress shirt and pulling him into me again to lock lips once more. I felt the man become more adept to the situation, his hands found my waist. When we released again we only separated our mouths, sharing the air between us, "You're not worried about them being alone?"

I shook my head slowly, peering into light brown orbs that seemed to reflect the lights of the city. The view did look a lot better in his eyes. "As long as they have each other they'll be just fine." Leorio nodded slowly, ghosting his lips along my jawline. I tilted my head back so he could have better access. When he located that one specific spot with his tongue I practically melted. Leorio rotated us and moved me back, pressing me into the window. I felt the chilly glass against the flesh of my back as my tank top was peeled off.

"Are you sure?" The feeling of teeth biting softly into that spot made me jolt, accidentally letting out a strained noise from my throat. I wanted more of this feeling. "We could stop now and - "

"No!" He paused his biting. The tone of my voice must have excited Leorio because suddenly the air became stagnant with his aura. The aura he emitted when he was turned on. I pressed my lips together and closed my eyes. Damn.

Not being able to do anything with Leorio besides the occasional kiss before bed must have drove me to crave his presence. Ever since we found out Gon and Killua knew of our secret we have tried to become more discrete, but seeing as how every time we had a second alone with one another our actions would become more and more desperate. By now we must have gone completely insane.

There was no rough movement from Leorio, but he continued to take my shirt off painfully slow. I helped him take it off and then noticed Leorio staring at my torso. I tried to hold myself back but the blush that cascaded over my face was hard to cover with the mans intense eyes scanning me. A jolt of confidence ran through me and began to undress him, pulling his own shirt over his head to reveal a well-toned body. I didn't understand why but this feeling I received while looking at his shirtless body was unexplained. How was this any different than showering after the gym? We were still shirtless, naked even. So why was it now that we both hungered for this contact? Perhaps it was just because of the situation.

He reached out and touched his hands to my chest, moving them down. Fingers traced over my nipples, dipped into every crevice between my ribs, and snaked around to the small of my back. He took a short pause before kissing my lips once more, curious hands rounding my bottom and pulling my hips into his. My back was arched against the window.

I felt his excitement press just below my hip bones. The taste of his tongue grazed across my palette, a shiver ran up my spine. The organ traveled around my mouth, dancing along mine and over my teeth. I felt a dribble of warm saliva trickle down my chin and slide down my neck, my face heating up even more.

When he pulled away, I felt his thumbs run across my flesh, carrying some of the wetness of our saliva with him. When they reached my nipples I failed to hold back a whine of pleasure. This cause the man's erection to twitch against me. He was incredibly patient though I hated to admit that I was trying my hardest not to beg him. I couldn't help but roll my hips into his, causing the man to groan against the soft flesh of my neck.

"Kurapika," He whispered, his breath tickled against my neck, "Do you want to go further?"

This question was the one to make my heart race uncontrollably. Did I want to go further with Leorio? It was of great importance to ask myself this. We had no idea how long the two boys would remain at the gym for so it was realistically not a good idea to continue without confirmation of their whereabouts... but my body was moving on its own and my heart begged my mind to stop worrying so much. 

I was with Leorio right now. We were alone. 

"Okay," I whispered, averting my eyes and feeling my face burning up, "Let's do it."

A shaky exhale was heard just before teeth made contact back with my neck. I arched into the man even more, thumbs rolling over my nipples. Little shocks of pleasure ran through my body straight to my groin as he did this. I guess I had a sensitive chest; I never realized this before. He rolled one of my nipples between his fingers, the other one was surrounded by his lips. He sucked and pulled on it with his teeth. It was an incredible feeling and it left my head feeling fuzzy. I bit down on my knuckle after he was finished with the other one and hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of charcoal training pants.

With a hesitant pause, the barrier was being removed; undergarments and all. The air of the hotel flowed between my thighs and I grimaced, looking down to see Leorio looking at what was between my hips.

"Stop staring," I muttered, "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"I know, but it's just..." He trailed off and his hand encircled it. I lightly gasped and shoved my knuckle back into my mouth. What... what was that? Did Leorio just... he did! "Is it embarrassing when I do this?" He chuckled deeply and pressed his lips to the tip again. I chewed on my knuckle and watched as my cock twitched with anticipation. "Ah, it moved. How cute."

"Shut up," I frowned, taking my hand away from my mouth when I tasted blood. I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair, "Leorio," I whispered. He smiled up at me softly. I couldn't help but return the gesture, letting go of his hair and resting the back of my head against the window. Then I felt an incredible wetness and warmth surround my shaft. I opened my mouth into a giant O shape, trying my hardest not to moan. My stomach tightened into a knot and the feeling went away. I gasped and took in a deep breath when it returned. "L-Leorio."

I looked down. I shouldn't have done that. Chocolate orbs heavily lidded, face flushed and lips stretching around my length. I had to say I never saw Leorio this submissive before in all the time I've known him. I had to admit I kind of liked it. The coolness of the glass against my back made me realize where we were standing just then. Dammit, I wondered if people could see us...

When he pulled away he grabbed my hand softly and I forgot all about the view when those hypnotizing eyes glanced up at me. He removed his lips from my shaft slowly. "What are you thinking about? You seem tense." His voice was like melted butter, smooth and warm. I bit my bottom lip and averted my eyes. I didn't know how long I could handle this. "Are you worried about someone seeing us?" My heart leaped up into my throat. He was definitely reading my mind. I nodded though and his chuckle ran low into the air. "It's okay," He breathed, his lips were on my ear now, hot against my flesh. My eyelids fluttered, his hands moving up the curve of my body. "Let them watch."

At this point in time I wasn't sure if I could bare to breathe anymore. My lungs burned when his teeth met the cartilage of my ear, his hand around my stiff member. I gasped, filling my lungs, "N-no, I-" I paused when his hand brushed against my cheek, one of his fingers ran along my bottom lip. 

"Can you wet these for me?" He asked. It took me a moment before realizing what he meant. I obliged, drunk on pleasure, allowing him to insert two of his fingers between my lips. He smiled and ground his hips against mine, his other hand moved around to grab hold of my rear. I opened my mouth to noisily catch my breath, saliva leaked from my lips. He shoved another finger into my mouth in hopes to help silence my exclamations, but it was no use.

"U-ugh," I moaned, I had accidentally bucked my hips. I swirled my tongue frantically around his fingers, sucking on them with the occasional bite. I wondered what it felt like to him. He pulled his hand away from my mouth and brought it back down. I wondered where it was going. I figured the saliva-coated fingers would be used to better massage my erection, but it was only a matter of seconds before feeling the hand on my rear pull one cheek aside. I widened my eyes and then felt a moistened digit rub against my entrance, "H-hah,"

"Turn around and lean against the glass." He said. Huh? I raised my eyebrow before I felt his hands on my hips, turning them around. I obliged and pressed my hands against the window, "Arch your back." I pressed my lips together. He was going to do it already? I didn't understand what was going on. I felt my pants drop around my ankles. "Trust me." I took in a deep breath before lifting my hips out. How embarrassing.

I looked outside the glass wall into the city; people walking their dogs, others swimming in a nearby hotel pool, hundreds upon thousands of lights on throughout the buildings. I wondered if anyone could see me. I then felt my entire body get hot. This was humiliating. If anybody saw us... suddenly every insecurity I've felt was washed away by the wave of pleasure that came from behind me. I tried to grip something and my hands found the handle to the sliding glass door. I clung onto it for dear life as I felt a warm and wet and strong organ push past inside. I jolted when I heard a smack come from his lips, realizing what it was he was doing down there.

"N-no," I quivered, "Th-that's so unsanitary, Leori- ah!" A finger was pushed inside as his tongue continued to hover around. I felt overheated, pressing my forehead into the cool glass to try and help calm me down. Anything I did to stop him was futile, and at the same time I was glad he didn't stop. It felt too... odd to stop now. I never thought something like this would make me react this way but I felt like I did when he helped me release some time ago, like I was losing myself. "Uh, Leorio..." I whispered before sucking my bottom lip into my mouth and biting hard, humming as the little shocks of electricity traveled to my erection.

A pair of strong hands took both sides of my bottom, pulling them apart ever so slightly to better help the penetration. My breath was fogging up the window as I panted, the tongue reaching new depths and massaging areas that were unbeknownst to me. Where did he learn to do this? Has he done this before? Had he done research? I wish I would have read something upon agreement to this act, just to better educate myself, but it seemed like Leorio was certain of his motives so I let him do what he wished. It was beginning to lean on the fence of oddities and absolute pleasure, making it over to becoming a little more enjoyable. Though the thought of Leorio performing such lewd acts down there made me feel uneasy, it also made me understand how much he prepared for this - whether or not he's had earlier experiences - and it made me sort of... happy.

His tongue was removed and he peppered my buttox with soft kisses, leading them up my back and to my neck. I inclined my head and caught his lips with my own, feeling his body form into the curve of mine. His excitement pressing into my backside as we kissed. I moved back on it, feeling my own twitch. And then he moved away.

"Give me one sec," He whispered, and the warmth of him vanished and the light pats of his bare feet across the wooden flooring became quiet.

I stood there, arched against the window, trying to steady my breathing. My legs began to wobble and without the support of Leorio behind me, I dropped to my knees. My cheeks burned once again. What the hell were we even doing? Why did any of this even matter anyway? What did engaging in intercourse with Leorio prove to myself? It was not part of my goal, it was absent from the plan of facing those murderers. Was I perhaps doing this to ease my rage? I didn't want that to be the outcome. If I were to let go of my rage then everything I do from now on will be for nothing.

I turned my body slightly and hugged my knees to my chest, looking outside the window. Maybe I did need this though... these boys cared about one another, cared about me as well. Leorio only showed me kindness, maybe not from the very start but we managed to strengthen our friendship throughout our time together. He was my first kiss... maybe even the first person I have ever felt emotionally attached to. Besides Gon and Killua who had always been there for me, Leorio had a different place in my heart and I wasn't quite sure what that place was. It was definitely a place I haven't visited in a long time - ever since Pairo was killed the place in my heart began to be engulfed by cobwebs. It was a place that I have completely forgotten about. Could Leorio help with this hole in my heart? Would my rage disappear?

Before I knew it, Leorio was kneeling next to me, touching my shoulder. I glanced up at him and he gave me a warm smile. Ah, that smile. My heart swelled and I had to look away.     

"Are you alright, Kurapika?" He asked for the second time today, sincerity clear in his tone as he lowered himself even further to sit next to me. He rubbed small circles into my back, "We don't have to continue if you don't want to."

I peered out from under my eyelashes at the excitement between his thighs and bit the insides of my cheeks. "I... would _you_ like to continue?" I felt a great pressure behind my eyes then.

"Kurapika..." He said my name softly and it was just enough to release tears from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before strong arms wrapped around my shoulders and squeezed lightly, "Maybe we should watch a movie instead." I thumbed away some tears and nodded slowly. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my hair. "I'll let you pick this time."

"Comedy." I said quietly.

"Comedy it is." He stood up and held out his hand for me. I looked up at him. He didn't seem at all mad, instead he was smiling. I mentally sagged with relief and grabbed his extended hand. In surprise, he lifted me up bridal-style and walked a few feet to sit me down on the couch. He left the room momentarily and came back with the bed duvet in his hands. "Get comfy," He warned. I crossed my legs and leaned a little forward to allow him to wrap the heavy blanket around my shoulders. "I'll make some popcorn."

The rest of the evening me and Leorio stayed wrapped up in the duvet, watching dumb comedy films. It was surprising how submissive he was being, but Leorio hasn't changed a bit. I leaned into his shoulder, feeling the arm around my waist tighten and the duvet wrapped around more securely. He kissed my forehead.

It was maybe an hour or two later when I was practically asleep that I heard the boys come home. They immediately quieted down when they saw us. I heard light, even breathing coming from beside me and figured that Leorio must have fallen asleep.

"Damn, they're out cold," Killua whispered, sighing in frustration.

"Oh well, we can talk to them tomorrow," Gon's whispering was surely just quiet screaming.

"Holy shit," Killua groaned, "Gon, they're totally naked. All their clothes are on the floor here." My heartbeat quickened and I felt my face heat up. I heard the curtain close. "Ugh, they can't be a little more careful? The damn window was open and everything!"

"They're like bunnies," Gon giggled.

"Huh!?" Killua exclaimed. Gon hushed him frantically.

"Nevermind," The spiky haired boy sighed. "Oh hey, Killua, since they're asleep can we watch those 'secret' movies you found?" He giggled.

Killua giggled back a little more mischievously, "Yeah! Let's get ready for bed and I'll show you the channel!" They left the room in a hurry.

I waited until I heard the door close and the shower come on before sitting up. The man beside me stirred as well. I looked at him and his eyes were wide open, staring at me in surprise. "Are they... about to watch porn?" Leorio asked, blinking a couple times. I stared at him for a while until it registered. The _'secret'_ movies... oh no.

We both scrambled to our feet and picked up our clothing from the floor, rushing to pull them on before reaching the boy's room to scold them.

I guess we were like parents after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eheheheeh, man did I enjoy writing this ~  
> kurapipktica and suit-man getting lewd. ^-^ I love window-intimacy scenes and decided that this would be perfect since they ARE in the city!  
> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks again for all the love!!! You guys deserve the world!!!


	4. Cleaning Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! sorry this chapter was so late. I have terrible writer's block -_-  
> Buuuuut I'm back on the boat again and here's your next chapter!  
> enjoy~

"Ow!" Gon began to laugh and chase Killua around the room with a spray bottle, "Gon, I said stop!"

"It's just water, Killua!" The spiky haired boy shot his friend right in the ear with a straight squirt of water.

"Ew, no, it's _vinegar_ water!" Killua exclaimed, turning around to face Gon with the end of a broom, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Guys, can you settle down a bit?" Leorio appeared in the doorway of the kitchen wearing a blue bandanna across his forehead, a less-than-impressed grimace on his face. Gon laughed and fell to the floor, crossing his legs Indian-style.

"But cleaning is bo~oring, right Gon?" The boy nodded in agreement. Killua took a seat next to him and rolled his shoulder. "Besides, can't the cleaning ladies do this? It _is_ their job after all."

I breathed a sigh and turned away from scrubbing the carpet to raise my eyebrows at the two, "Killua, be a little more respectful. Our Hunter licenses got us this room for free so the least we could do is clean up after ourselves. Besides," I gestured to the carpet stains scattered all over the floor, "You guys need to be more careful. This is going to take a lot of elbow grease to get out."

"Yeah, and if it weren't for you idiots none of this would have happened!" I shot a warning look over at Leorio who raised his voice a little too loud.

"Well maybe if Kurapika didn't leave his shit everywhere we wouldn't have knocked it over!" A blaming finger from the white haired boy was shot at me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head slowly, "You two need to have better indoor ethic. You can't be running around constantly all the time."

"Jeez, Kurapika, we're just trying to have a little fun, is that so hard to understand? Besides, it's Leorio's job to baby us, not yours." Killua stated. The man grunted, "Whatever, I don't care anymore." He slapped his hands on his thighs and then got up from the floor, "Good luck getting this crap out of the carpet. Gon, let's go."

"Killua, I think you're being a little over-dramatic..." Gon tried to reason with him, reaching a hand out to grab his dark blue training pants, but the other boy moved away from him. The latter sighed, "I don't want to fight with you again!" He exclaimed. The air in the room became a little dense and silent, amber eyes burrowing sad holes into the carpet. "I don't want to be all split up again..."

I frowned. It was like what happened when Killua went back to his mansion; Gon became too attached and followed him, risked his own life trying to rescue him. Leorio and I followed along too and that's what had really turned gears in my head. I knew we shouldn't have stayed together for this long, us four. Being together longer meant more pain when it came time for our departure.

I glanced at Leorio, brown eyes made it back to me. I could tell he wasn't sure what to do, so I decided to become the counselor.

"Gon, Killua, when the time comes we'll have to leave each other, and that's okay." A pair of blue orbs met mine, tight with anger and concern for his friend. I understood. "I promise you we will all meet again. After Leorio graduates, after I get the Kurta eyes back... we will come together." Gon sniffed and rubbed at his eyes. I inhaled through my nostrils and took a few steps toward him, kneeling down to match his height on the floor.

I just looked at him, watching the helplessness in his eyes be swept away by tears. I decided, through experience, the best way to comfort someone in this situation was to embrace them, so I wrapped him in my arms and immediately felt him hug me back. It was quiet in the room as Gon refused to let go. After a minute or so, Killua cleared his throat.

"C-cut it out, Gon. We should really finish cleaning if we want to go play..." I looked up to see Killua's face a tinge of red, his eyes focused anywhere else but on us.

Finally, the black haired boy moved away from me and smiled, "Thank you, Kurapika."

"No problem, Gon," The corners of his lips raised a little more before he sprung up to his feet and grabbed his rag from the coffee table, falling to his knees beside Killua to scrub the carpet. I closed my eyes for a second, content with the atmosphere now, and glanced over at Leorio who was smiling sincerely. Killua glared at me momentarily before turning back to his duties.

* * *

After an entire evening of cleaning, Leorio and I collected the dirty rags and wash cloths and buckets of water and made our way out of the room. We carried the stuff down the long hallway where the laundry would be done. Leorio breathed a sigh beside me.

"Man, that was tiring." He chuckled, "Who knew baking soda can take out ash stains though?"

I laughed at this, "The web is a great place to do research." He nodded in agreement, "Besides, when you live alone sometimes you need to figure things out for yourself, you know?" I supposed I spoke too much. Leorio's tired smile was now a frown. I gnawed on the inside of my cheek. "Leorio... I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, his eyes remaining glued to the floor, "You've had it tough."

"Leorio..." I said his name in more of an understanding way, excluding actually telling him to keep quiet. I knew where he was going with this. I spent a lot of time living by myself and having to fend for myself. It was hard, especially getting the motivation to get out of bed or eat or go outside. Hookah was usually what I smoked to correlate for my lack of social interactions, so I had had to remove a stain or two in my lifetime.

When we reached the door, I balanced the load into one arm and unlocked it with a keycard. I was the first to enter, carrying the stuff into the room. Leorio entered the laundry room as well and I placed the bucket of water and rags into the deep sink, Leorio following my lead. I turned around and was stopped by the man. I tried to walk around him but he wouldn't move. I averted my eyes, turning away from his intense gaze. What was he doing?

"Kurapika," A hand cupped my cheek, a thumb running under my eye. He saw my concerned expression and smiled softly, "I had a talk with Killua the other day," I raised my eyebrows. "About what happened between him and Gon, and, you're going to laugh, but..." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "Turns out they got into a fight because Killua was jealous of us."

 _Jealous?_  Because of our secret relationship? But wouldn't that have made him mad at _us_ instead of Gon? I figured that maybe it ran a little deeper than that. I didn't know why I never thought about it before.

"Killua confessed his feelings for Gon, didn't he." The look of shock on Leorio's face concluded my hypothesis as correct. Killua's jealousy was the one to lash out at Gon. Could this have been what Gon didn't want to say to me at the gym? Did he assume it would hurt me in some way if he told the truth?

"How did you..."

"Well, it was just a guess. But Killua being jealous makes sense; he never seemed to really be fond of me since you and I kissed in front of them by mistake," I tapped my chin in thought, "And his behavior this morning was irrational, but you could tell he was tiptoeing around Gon as soon as Gon spoke up." Leorio nodded slowly.

I pressed my lips together in a straight line. This was not good. Unless the boys decided to stay together once Leorio and I left, things would surely take a downturn. I looked up at Leorio, "We should start the washing machines."

He blinked once and then nodded, stepping away from me and allowing me to pass. I loaded one washer with the dirty towels - and some of our clothing - and then poured in the detergent. Once I started the machine, I glanced over at Leorio who was midway sorting the next load, except his eyes were glued on me. I raised my brows.

"Is something wrong?" 

"Huh? Oh, no. Nothing," He scratched the back of his head and went back to sorting, "I was just wondering how you can be so calm all the time."

"About Gon and Killua?" I leaned my hip into the edge of the machine.

"About anything, really," He shrugged, placing one of Killua's black tank tops in the dark pile, "I mean, everything we've done so far... you've never once rejected it. Besides what happened a couple days ago..."

I placed a curved finger to my chin, looking at the ground in thought. It was peculiar. Usually I would decline any sort of sexual physical contact, but with Leorio it was different.

"It's probably because I can tolerate you." The look I received back, one of which made it seem like he was insulted by my words, opted me to rephrase, "I like you, Leorio. There's no other way to put it." He finally smiled at this. He was vulnerable. I approached him slowly; the closer I got, the redder his cheeks became. I raised my hands up to his neck, slowly folding them at the base of his hairline. Tilting my chin up, I pulled him down and we connected our lips.

It was a short kiss. When we parted, he averted his eyes. I raised a brow. "You're being awfully shy today. Is something wrong?" He didn't respond. I frowned and let go of his neck.

"No, it's not that," He chuckled lightly and scratched his neck, a sign that he was nervous. "I guess it's because of what you said earlier to Gon..."

Oh.

I took a step back and folded my arms across my chest, looking at the ground again. So now it's finally clicked in, hasn't it. Or maybe he knew it all along but tried to bury it in the back of his mind much like I had? If we advanced now, wouldn't it cause more trouble? I've asked myself this over and over again. Perhaps it would allow us to move on, though. I wanted to treat this as if we would never see each other again, so if it came to be, there would be no pain... but even so, I knew it would kill me inside to leave him.

_Did this mean that I was in love with Leorio?_

"Leorio," I started, scratching my arm gently and averting my eyes, "Do you... do you want to have sex with me?"

At least four different expressions flashed across his face in the matter of a second; surprise, worry, fear, and then sadness. Perhaps I could have worded my question a little differently. And besides, it was indecent to do such acts in a public laundry room... but still, my question remained sincere. If we were to finally have sex, I could let go. I could move on. Was that kind of thinking selfish?

"I can understand why you'd ask something like that," Leorio chuckled softly, "I want to have sex with you, Kurapika. I really do, it's just..." He gnawed on his bottom lip and his eyes fell to my t-shirt. They closed immediately after. I could see him struggle over the decision; it was then or never in his mind. I didn't want to pressure him into it, so I finally spoke up.

"We don't have to, you know." I gave a small smile once he reopened his eyes, "I mean, if it will only cause you suffering then maybe it's best if we hold off on it."

He snorted and shook his head, "You're acting as if you're just going off on vacation or something," I could understand that. 

"Would you rather I treat this as a 'going-away' gift instead?" He didn't smile. The atmosphere became really tense and it caused me to shrug in on myself. Leorio was not happy, but neither was I.

"Sex is a huge deal, Kurapika." His hand connected with the back of his neck again.

"I know. That's why I asked."

"But a few days ago you-"

"Don't bring that up. It's different now. I... I did research." I admitted timidly.

"R-re..." His eyes became wide, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. The tenseness in the air disintegrated. "Should I ask?"

I looked up to the ceiling in thought, I could feel my cheeks heat up. "Well, I took a look at some pornographic novels and videos. I also searched online how to please your male counterpart." I looked back at him and raised a finger. "Did you know that a man can orgasm up to-?"

"Okay, that's enough," He shook his hands out in front of himself frantically, cheeks ablaze. I moved all the weight to one of my legs and looked up at him through my lashes nervously.

"So you still don't want to do it then?"

"I already said I do..." He mumbled. I nodded slowly and then glanced toward the door.

"It's still pretty early, so hopefully nobody comes by." I blanched at the thought, "But you should probably use the manual lock anyway."

He hesitated, "H-here? Now!?" He almost exclaimed. I pressed my lips together and shrugged slowly.

He gave me a once-over. Why was he being so shy all of a sudden? I couldn't complain though, for I was feeling quite uncertain myself, but I assumed Leorio to take the initiative. Perhaps this was his first time with a male? But that didn't explain why he was so assertive and dominant just a few days ago. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him feel confident that day. I shrugged it off.

My heart began to pound as I watched Leorio turn the lock on the door. He lingered there for a while and then turned to face me.

"D-do you want to take off my clothes, or should I?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I can do it," There it was. That spark of confidence came back. I smiled lightly at him. I was already getting excited.

He walked up to me slowly and touched his hands against my waist, leaning his forehead into mine. He smelled like Leorio, despite the pungent scent of soap lingering in the air. I tilted my chin to catch his lips between my own, tasting him once again. Lately I've gotten better at kissing; Leorio gave me a full commentary not too long ago. I appreciated the review though, it gave me the courage I needed to feed my thirst. When I kissed Leorio it was like venturing through the vast open fields hidden deep within the forest of my village. A place only Pairo and I would go to. I can share that place with Leorio now. And somehow, when we kissed, I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

The hands on my waist guided me toward the counter where our half-sorted laundry remained. Just before my back had reached the edge, I turned around and pinned Leorio there instead. I separated our mouths, glancing at his surprised face. I stood still in front of him and waited until he snapped out of his phase, bringing the hands on my waist to the seam of my tank top, dipping his fingers underneath to lift the fabric over my head. He tossed it behind him in the coloured pile and then ran his hands once down my torso. It tickled. I smiled at him and brought myself close, with nimble fingers I untied his training pants and slid my hand beneath the elastic waistband. He completely froze when my hand reached his half-hard member. He let out a shaky breath.

"You were getting hard as soon as I asked you if you wanted to have sex with me," I stated. He didn't talk, only breathed unsteadily. I ran the pads of my fingers along the contours of him, feeling his length before sinking slowly to a crouching position in front of him. I began to remove the barrier with my other hand, revealing black boxer briefs. I hugged his member with my palm before glancing back up at the man who was looking down at me with lidded eyes, "How upset would you be if I were to stop now?" His eyebrow twitched and so did the excitement in my hand. I laughed wholeheartedly.

"Don't tease, that's mean." He pouted, stroking my cheek once lightly with the back of his hand. I flashed him a grin and then went back to my business. I peeled off his briefs and was met with his length. I wrapped my hand around it immediately and gave it an experimental tug. He whimpered.

I lidded my eyes and pressed my tongue against the very tip. Leorio shuttered under me. I took the head into my mouth and closed my eyes. So this is what it tasted like? Huh... I never expected anything like it. It wasn't unpleasant though. The taste was hard to explain. I carried on nonetheless, using my mouth to saturate him before my hand moved. He hummed and I felt his hips buck a little. I moved my mouth away from him and glance up at his face.

"Don't you dare make me choke." I threatened. He pressed his lips together tightly and nodded, moving his hips back down, his excitement grew in my hand. Had my threat turned him on even more? This was a surprise.  

I took half of his length into my mouth and then withdrew slowly. He shuddered under me, fingers running through my hair. I work my mouth and hand over him a few more times before he tilted my chin up. I slowly rose to my feet to meet his lips. His tongue ran over my teeth and grazed across mine, causing me to moan. My training pants were being slowly removed before I even knew it, distracted by his impressive kissing. He rubbed his knee between my legs and a spark of heat rose in my stomach. I paused our kissing to breath a sigh, moving my hips forward and further igniting that spark.

My forehead fell onto his shoulder. It felt really good. I began grinding myself against Leorio's thigh. There was a fire in the core of my body now. I gasped into his flesh, grazing his shoulder with my teeth when my erection was at it's peak. I tried to calm myself down first, but a hand was already on my chest, thumbs pressing into my hardened nipples. I let out a wavering breath, pressing my lips into the skin that was abused by my teeth. He began to twist them lightly, surges of heat and a tinge of pain caused my member to twitch mercilessly against the irritating barrier it was kept behind.

I continued to suffocate myself with him, sealing my lips over his collarbone, the pressure of Leorio's leg against me, sending me into bliss. I unlatched my lips from him and breathed heavily onto his chest, gripping his shoulders and moving myself forward. I froze and held my breath. I was on the verge of unraveling. How could simply grinding against something come to this?  

And then I released, dropping my forehead to his chest and breathing heavily. Leorio wasted no time at all; he grabbed my waist and lead me to the adjacent wall where he used one hand to firmly grasp my buttox. He pushed his erection against me, capturing my lips between his hungrily, his tongue danced along mine before the hand on my bottom grabbed the fabric and yanked it down roughly. My pants and underwear fell about mid-thigh before I felt an immense pressure near my entrance. I gasped when it pushed past the ring of muscle. I felt my cock twitch under the feeling. 

"L-Leorio," I gasped, feeling the pressure increase as he carefully moved forward. I moved back on it and held my breath, feeling myself get excited once again.

His fingers curled inside me once the count hit three, and I mewled. It was a little embarrassing hearing the sounds of my own voice echo around the room, but it felt too good to refrain my voice from leaving me. 

"Turn around," He said. I did as I was told and placed my hands on the wall. I couldn't stop my legs from shaking. It felt like the last time against the window... except now I didn't have to face the orange skyline. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly, and closed my eyes, biting down on my lip. For some reason my mind was screaming for me to run away. Was it because I was vulnerable in this position? I didn't feel comfortable and when I felt Leorio against me, I jerked away from him. 

All contact was lost. I hugged myself and leaned me shoulder against the wall. I was breathing heavily. Why was I panicking?

"Kurapika," His voice was calm, as if it would surprise me. "How about we try another position?" I opened my eyes and stared at the floor. Blinking once. I turned my head to face him and he smiled. 

He held out his hand, like a prince, and I took it almost immediately. He walked me over to the counter and then took my waist in his hands. He lifted me and then placed me back down on the counter. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burn. He then grabbed my ankles and raised them, his other hand pulling the rest of my clothing off. When he released my ankles, I crossed my legs. Why was I feeling so embarrassed?

"Don't hide." He said softly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my knee. "You're so beautiful, Kurapika."

Even though he said it often, my stomach still fluttered and my chest still tightened. I pressed my lips together and allowed him to uncross my legs, spreading them apart ever so slowly. I looked away from him as he surveyed me. His fingers danced along my stomach, down my abdomen and over my erection. He took in into his hand and began to stroke it. I curled my toes when I felt his tongue near my entrance again, but I allowed myself to feel good. I leaned my head on my shoulder and dared myself to look down at him; he looked as if he were dreaming. I bit my lip and closed my eyes when his tongue pushed through.

For some reason, facing Leorio while he performed these.... "acts" made me feel a lot more relaxed. It was odd to think why that was, and I would have to gain knowledge on this soon, but my train of thought was cut when I felt his fingers back inside me.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly. I nodded with a smile. "Okay." His hand - the one that was clean - reached up to cup my cheek, ghosting his lips over mine. "Just tell me if it hurts or if you want me to stop and I will." 

"Alright." I said back, though my voice was barely audible. I kissed his lips and felt the pressure back at my entrance. We broke our kiss and I gasped when it increased, pushing harder until I felt our connection. I swallowed the air, keeping my eyes tightly closed.

He went further and further and then paused. I peeked at him through my lashes; he had his attention on my hips, one hand keeping me steady. I reached up with shaky fingers to place over the hand that was on my hair. He finally looked up, big chocolate brown eyes that seemed to reflect hints of gold in them. I tucked my fingers between his. He smiled softly.

And began to move.

I whined, holding my tongue back from making any more embarrassing sounds; but it was likely inevitable. Leorio rocked his hips slowly, uneven rhythm, as if he were trying to search for something. I figured he was looking for that spot that seemed to electrify me. It was a common pleasure point for most sexual acts between males, or so I read.

And then I giggled, feeling him brush against it again. It seemed to tickle more than anything, or perhaps it was because I was nervous. He raised his brows expectedly at me. 

"S-sorry," I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, trying to hide my smile. He just chuckled back and attacked my neck with his lips.

"Don't be," He whispered. I felt him smile against my skin before he pulled back to start again.

He began to move against that spot, his angle changed and it caused my head to immediately fall back. A strain of air tried to squeeze itself out of my throat, but I forced it back down and instead panted like an overexerted dog. But not for long. I pulled my head back up with the help of Leorio's hand. The blush that cascaded across the man's cheeks and chest seemed to have me feeling the same way. But he was being so gentle.

"L-Leorio..." He suddenly stopped and gave me a worried look.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"N-no..." My body burned with humiliation and I bit back a smile, "You can be... a little rougher with me."

"Oh," He chuckled and cleared his throat, "S-sorry." He started again.

It was a strange sensation; it hurt, but it was a good hurt. I couldn't quite compare it to anything, but the most similar occurrence would have to be stretching your taught joints after a hard workout. Except magnified.

And Leorio began to speed up. My body began to rock back and forth on the counter and when he hit that spot again, the pleasure was tenfold. I felt my bottom lip tremble, my toes curl so hard they began to cramp, but it was all ignored when lips met back with mine. And I never expected it to be so messy; the scent of sweat filled the air, saliva on our chins, the sounds that echoed throughout the room aside from our heavy breathing. The squeak of the counter, the skin-to-skin contact. I wanted to see him.

My abdomen tightened and I felt my temples pulse with a familiar sensation that caused me to become nervous. I opened my eyes nonetheless and saw the reflection of crimson against his dark orbs. He sucked in a sharp breath.

"Your... eyes," He panted, "They turned... scarlet."

I tried to bite down a moan, hair falling into my view with every bounce of our bodies. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him, feeling the pace slow down drastically. When we broke apart, I saw the gleam of red again. My heartbeat quickened and my blood felt hot. I wanted him to ravage me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist then and pulled him in with my ankles. His hands floated aimlessly beside me, unsure of where to go. He touched my waist, grabbing the anchor and lifting me off from the counter. I held onto him, my mouth connected to his shoulder when he reentered me. The penetration felt different, more pronounced and extreme than before. I guessed it was from my weight and the trajectory of him. But it felt good.  

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled faintly, beginning his thrusts, only this time his breathing was deeper and more vocal than before.

With every slap of our skin, every deep thrust and rub against that spot caused my mind to reel. A few things crossed it; what were Killua and Gon doing? What if someone was listening to us from outside? How many people needed to do laundry on a Wednesday afternoon? How was Leorio holding up? Maybe I was too heavy; what if his arms gave out? What did he think about this, about what has been going on recently?

"UGH!" I screamed, quickly sinking my teeth and nails into Leorio's flesh.

"Ow! Be careful!" He exclaimed, but his tone was chipped by the exasperation of his lungs.

He somehow shifted his angle and tingles were sent rippling underneath my skin. I was extremely close to climax and I figured Leorio was too by the look on his face. I kissed the bitten area and then helped aid him by moving my hips, helping the rhythm. But before I could climax, the man set me back down to the floor, one leg remaining propped on his hip. My back was pressed into the wall as he used his hand to jerk me off. I raised my fist to my mouth to bite the knuckle.

And finally I reached my limit and released, the relief washing over me like a popped joint. I closed my eyes momentarily to bask in the feeling. Leorio's hands grasp my waist. He continued to thrust into me, the sweat from my palms causing my hands to slip frequently. And with a final grunt, he pulled out and released a hot and liquid substance across my stomach. I dropped my leg off of his hip when his hands moved up to the sides of my neck. I overlapped them with my own.

We were both panting now, breathing in each others scent and the scent of the air. He rested his forehead against mine. Once Leorio was finished, he kissed my lips tenderly. It was so gentle and so fragile, like if he kissed me any rougher i would break. My legs felt weak and he realized this, aiding me over and lifting me up to sit on the counter. He rested his elbow beside my thigh and propped his chin on top, smiling. I raised an eyebrow at him, my cheeks burning, still a little dazed from what just happened.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, folding my hands over my lap.

He chuckled, "I've come to understand why people say scarlet eyes are one of the most beautiful things in the world." His voice was soft, airy, almost dreamlike. His eyes scanned my face, lingering for a while until shifting away, "Do you think the same?"

I stared at him. This question wasn't even worth debating over. "I think they _are_ the most beautiful things in the world." I reached my fingers up to brush just underneath them, "They are priceless. They are owned by human beings. They shouldn't be for sale. They shouldn't be in anyone's possession but a Kurta..." I felt my chest constrict, the high from sex leaving my mind swiftly. "Those damn Spiders will abide for their sins... and I'll make sure the last thing they see are my scarlet eyes."

It was quiet. I closed my eyes and dropped my hand back onto my lap, tightened into a fist. My heart beat rapidly, but for a completely different reason than before... once desire turned into hatred. My mind buzzed with hatred. My throat stuck with venom. My tongue swelled with the curse I wanted to release. But I wouldn't stop until I had every last one of them. Every last set of my clan's eyes back in my possession. Every last member of the Phantom Troupe six feet under ground.

A feather of a touch landed on my thigh and I was suddenly snapped awake. When I realized the hand was Leorio's I took in a calming breath.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. He didn't respond for a while, he only ran his thumb across my knuckles a few times.

The buzzer for the wash machine suddenly went off, and the man swore under his breath, letting me go to start the other load and throw the damp clothing into the dryer. 

"I guess we should clean up," He said, handing me a towel. I nodded, receiving the towel to wipe off the mess he made. I tossed it in the washer with the other clothes and then got dressed. Luckily nobody else had laundry to do today, so we brought the clean clothes back to the room without a problem. 

* * *

When we opened the door to the room, Killua and Gon were nowhere in sight. I looked around the main room and frowned. They were probably in their own room or playing in the lobby. I sighed and separated the clothing. Leorio walked over to help out.

Once we were finished with the sorting and folding, I brought Killua and Gon's piles into my arms and walked toward their door. Leorio knocked a few times and then opened the door for me. But stopped abruptly and just about dropped the clothes.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Exclaimed Killua, climbing off of Gon quickly and pouncing three feet backwards, his nails whipped out into razor claws as defense. "When you knock you're supposed to wait for an answer, you idiots!"

Gon sat up slowly, a hand scratching the back of his head as he laughed nervously. Fortunately, they were still dressed. It was pretty amusing to see how easily Killua's pale skin could blush. I snorted and walked in anyway, holding out the clothes piles for the two. Killua glared daggers at me and then ripped his pile out of my hands. Gon apologized for his behavior and took his own.

"I'm not even going to ask what's going on," Leorio said, still standing at the doorway with an amused look on his face.

"Nothing was going o-" 

"-we were just kissing."

"Gon!" Killua shoved the other boy over, who began laughing. The white haired boy narrowed his eyes at his friend and then sighed, "You're an idiot."

"It's fine as long as it's only kissing, okay?" I pulled my eyebrows together, looking over the two in concern. The last thing I wanted was for two underage children to be... experimenting.

Killua looked at the ceiling and sighed, "Yes, mom." He glanced over at Leorio and raised his eyebrows, "You got anything smart to add, dad?"

Leorio crossed his arms and smirked, "No. I agree with your mother." He nodded once. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, well, you can go now." The boy motioned his hands toward the door. We complied and turned to leave. Leorio was already out the door before Gon called after.

"Thanks for doing the laundry!" Gon added. I turned to smile at him and then caught the glint in his eyes, "I hope it was fun."

I blinked. But before I could open my mouth to reply, Leorio called me from the next room. I looked back at Gon and saw him smiling widely, Killua looking between us in confusion. I left without another word, closing the door lightly behind me and walking toward the couch where Leorio sat.

I dropped next to him and felt an arm immediately wrap around my shoulders. I turned to examine his face; he was absorbed into what was on the TV. I decided to drop my suspicion and instead joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINNALY SOME SEX WITH KARPETCAKE AND LAUNDROMIO~  
> just one more chapter to go and our journey with these two will end.... or will it ????


	5. Auf Wiedersehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A MADE A TINY MISTAKE.  
> in the beginning of this story, our heroes technically just brought Killua back from Kukuroo Mountain and are relaxing a bit before making their departures, but it seems i have made a slight error in an earlier chapter by mentioning that the gang was residing in Yorknew City already... but that's not the case.  
> they are still in the Republic of Padokia in a hotel located in the industrial city.  
> so i apologize for any confusion and for misleading anyone into thinking they were already close to finding the Phantom Troupe and Greed Island, etc. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the last chapter!

We sat in a local cafe, Leorio beside me held my hand tightly underneath the table. Gon and Killua sat across from us; Killua drummed his fingers anxiously against the top of the table, resting his head in the palm of his hand and staring out the window as Gon explained to him the reason why he wasn't going to use his Hunter license yet.

The one thing that drove him was a revenge to give Hisoka his number tag back, the one we had to take from our assigned targets at one of the Hunter Exam phases. And it reminded me to tell those two about my plans, since we were readying for our departure.

"I know where Hisoka is." I said, folding my hands in my lap under the table.

"What? Really?" Gon perked up, eyes wide as saucers. Killua stopped tapping his fingers.

"Remember back during the final phase of the Hunter Exam? Do you two recall my fight with him?"

Gon held up a finger a matter-of-factly. "I remember that! He surrendered the fight, right?"

I nodded, "Yes. Well, before he forfeited he whispered something to me, something that may lead me to finding the Phantom Troupe."

I noticed Killua's eyes widen a bit before grabbing his soda and polishing it off. Something was still off about him, but I decided not to prod.

"What was it?" Gon asked.

Even though I wasn't feeling any sort of discomfort or nervousness from telling the boys this new information, something inside my mind told me that I should have let all three of them know at the same time long ago. But in all honestly, Leorio was the one to force it out of me, being awfully concerned and persuasive as his regular character was. Being much closer with Leorio now and seeing the potential interest in him beforehand put my mind at ease.

The boys wouldn't be mad that I didn't tell them the same time as when I told Leorio, because they understood. Much like how Gon was trying to comfort Killua before; they knew something we didn't, and that was a reasonable accusation. Hopefully, if it was anything important, we would know sooner or later.

"Hisoka told me he would wait for me in Yorknew City on the 1st of September. He said he had information on the Phantom Troupe and that they would be there."

Killua placed his glass back down and frowned.

"It's because of the city." Leorio piped in, "From September 1st to the 10th they hold the world's largest auction. Many of the items would attract the nastiest of criminals."

I nodded once, "The Troupe is a group of bandits. They'll definitely be there. And so will Hisoka, apparently."

Gon furrowed his brows and smiled, staring down at his glass with determination, something he often had a lot of.

"Okay. September 1st then." He said, almost reassuringly.

* * *

"Well guys, this is it," Leorio sighed.

Gon smiled sadly while Killua just shrugged indifferently. I held my arms together in front of my chest and just watched Gon as he and Leorio talked. In all honestly, I figured it wouldn't be that easy to reunite with them once we left each other, but in my case, finding the Phantom Troupe was going to be a lot more troublesome than I originally thought. I wasn't going to let go of that. I needed to focus on getting close enough first.

"Kurapika." I perked up at the sound of my name spoken by Gon. He smiled happily at me, eyebrows pulled together slightly, "Good luck with getting a job as a Blacklist Hunter!"

It took me a moment to respond, but I simply nodded once. "Thank you, Gon."

He seemed to lighten up a little and then turned to Killua expectedly. The white haired boy glared at him for a second and then sighed, turning toward Leorio and I.

"I'm... sorry for being a burden." He murmured.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "It's fine, Killua." When bright blue eyes looked up at me in concern I just smiled, "You weren't a burden. It was a pleasure being with good friends again."

At this Gon's smile expanded, "Well, I guess we should be off then!" He waved, grabbing Killua's arm and tugging him along. "Have fun, you guys!"

I stared after Gon as he winked. My insides turned and I felt my ears get hot. He definitely was not as naive as we all originally thought. I turned my attention to my feet as Leorio said his goodbyes. When he returned, he heaved a sigh, causing me to look up at his smiling face. I smiled back, attempting to conceal my blush with my hair.

"Your flight's tomorrow morning, right?" I asked with curiosity.

He nodded and then jerked his thumb toward the hotel. "Wanna head back then?"

* * *

I sat on a chair in the bedroom Leorio and I currently stayed in for time being, reading a novel that seemed to catch my attention while walking back from the cafe. It was something to ease my mind until the next morning, where we needed to leave each other. But for some reason, I couldn't get myself to read the words.

Leorio was busying himself with folding the few articles of clothing he had, looking through the remnants in his briefcase before announcing his was finished and laying down on the bed with a huff of exhaustion.

I felt his eyes on me for a while, so I lowered my book down to my lap and offered him a smile.

"All set for tomorrow?" I asked.

He nodded and folded his arms under his head. He remained staring at me. I raised a brow.

"What is it?"

He glanced down at the novel on my lap and grinned, "How's the book?"

I blinked once. "It's a bit slow."

He nodded, "Well I figured that much, since you were staring at one page the entire time I was packing."

I sighed. As intuitive as always.

I stood up and set the book down on the night table. Leorio stopped smiling and sat up. Perhaps he read me too well.

I gestured for him to come closer, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. When he was in front of me I could smell his cologne. It was nice, calming, a little bit musky. Something a man would wear on a first date. It was Leorio's scent.

"You know." I said softly, tracing circled into his sweater. "We have the entire hotel room to ourselves..." I glanced up at him and watched Leorio hesitate before offering a short chuckle. He wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"We do." He swayed both of us back and forth, our hips pushed against one another's. "What should we do?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. He definitely found amusement in my embarrassment, didn't he?

"We could..." I thought for a minute, "Play a really loud board game?"

He snorted, "We could, yes. Or," He shrugged, "We could watch a really loud movie?"

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea." I traced my fingers down his sweater, ending at the bottom seam and fingering the folds, "But I don't think there's much on at this time."

He hummed in agreement and then took my hands into his once more. Our gaze met and he smiled. The gesture was contagious, and a warm feeling pooled into my stomach.

"So what would you like to do, Kurapika?" He asked, pointedly glancing down at my lips, his voice barely audible.

I breathed in his scent, swallowing hard, "I want you to make love to me."

There were a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing. It felt like time stood still. The words were genuine, but they also made me feel quite timid. Leorio, on the other hand, wasted no time in releasing me of my tabard.

My training shirt came off next and he kissed my chest, I stopped him for a moment and he looked up at me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked

A childish smile played on Leorio's lips. It made me really appreciate the man's charming features. I pressed my lips together. Something inside of my chest was squeezing my lungs. I felt breathless and for some reason I just wanted to curl in on myself and not have to face Leorio. The room was silent and all I could hear was Leorio's breathing.

Leorio was incredibly attractive; chocolate irises and thick black lashes contrasting against cream skin that was tickled pink. His hair was disheveled from laying down. His bright blue top peeking slightly past his dark gray sweater that hugged his slender waist. It was strange seeing him in a different light, in casual clothing, as a  _boyfriend_. Something about the way he carried himself was attractive as well. And the way he looked good in just about anything he decided to wear.

I looked at him, analyzing his face, really listening to the way his breaths took a beat in my mind. And the way his chest rose and fell, I couldn't help but look down at Leorio's torso. Still, through the shirt and sweater, I knew there was a fit and toned body. I looked away and turned my attention instead down at my toes as they curled.

The pressure behind my eyelids increased and I saw my vision go blurry. I felt something fall off of my cheek and reached up to confirm what it was.

When I looked back up at Leorio, I saw him raise an eyebrow and stop his breathing.

"K-Kurapika?" He asked, concern hinting his tone.

I choked a laugh and rubbed my eyes.

"Come on. What were you thinking about, Kurapika?" He asked in a whisper this time, touching my shoulders and dipping his head to look more closely at me.

I peered down at Leorio's lips and noticed the rosy tint to them. I turned my head away, peeling myself from him. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.

I walked over to the adjacent wall and stood with my back facing him as I tried to collect my thoughts. Why was I so upset? It wasn't like I was scared or anything, we've already been through this. Was because I was leaving Leorio the next morning? Something as simple as that was tearing me apart? 

I shook my head, arguing with myself. Why did I feel so hopeless all of a sudden?

"Kurapika?" He asked, joining me by the wall.

"I'm fine, really..." I nodded, grabbing my arm and holding it close to me. "I just seem to be overthinking things a lot lately." I said slowly, trying to make my words and thoughts seem like they made sense.

Leorio put his hands gently on my shoulders and began to rotate his thumbs into the soft flesh. I opened my mouth to say something, but what he was doing felt really good.

"You _are_ pretty tense today," Leorio said, continuing to move his thumbs a little lower.

I took in a deep breath and then turned my head to see Leorio. He looked back at me with a half-smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." I whispered in a barely audible tone.

I heard Leorio take a deep breath in and then I felt lips touch my shoulder softly. I closed my eyes, feeling his soft, moist lips against my flesh. I turned to face him and he let go of me. I offered a small smile and reached up to smooth his hair.

Leorio must have noticed it was alright to go on, and began to kiss the side of my neck. I sighed and leaned it to the right to allow him more access. Teeth grazed along it, fingers finding my hips.

"Is this really what you want to do?" He asked in a silent voice.

I chuckled and rubbed my eyes again, the heat of his breath washing over my skin.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

My jaw locked up when I felt a light sucking on the soft flesh between my neck and collar bone. I took in a sudden breath when his tongue pressed against me. My body burned. I turned around in his arms to face him, to gaze into his soft eyes and feel him wrap his strong arms around me once more. I couldn't help but lean into him, awaiting to feel a warmth against my lips.

We kissed tenderly, feeling the heat spread across my body. Leorio sucked and bit my bottom lip before pulling back, letting me go and walking backwards toward the bed. He sat down and had his knees parted, his arms behind himself. I smiled softly and gracefully climbed onto his lap. He moved a few loose strands of hair away from my face.

I closed my eyes at the touch and leaned into it. When I reopened my lids and slowly but surely closed the space between us, pressing my lips against his, adding a little more drive this time to the gesture.

Leorio deepened the kiss and felt his tongue dip between his lips and glide against my own. The sound of a zipper was heard as Leorio removed his sweater. He reached around my waist, hugging me closer to his body. We parted for a moment, brown eyes peering deep into my own, the lust and excitement prominent in them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our previous kiss, letting his tongue venture my mouth, his breath coming out in rougher pants. I could feel the buzzing aura radiating off of his body.

Our lips have let go of each other, and only our tongues were dancing. Leorio abruptly pushed his hips against my own with a little buck. I gasped lightly and then let out a soft moan, returning the gesture. I felt drips of saliva run down my chin. I mindlessly trailed my fingers down Leorio's shirt, wanting to feel him beneath my fingers.

We stopped kissing, strings of saliva dripped from our tongues and hit against my neck. I could see the lust in Leorio's eyes and decided not to make him wait that much longer.

I grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. I bit my lip when Leorio's warm hands stroked up against my chest.

Fingers snaked into my hair. I pushed Leorio backwards onto the bed and looked down at him. He smiled before I leaned down to kiss his neck softly. I passed the collar bone and led down to taste his chest. I ran a hand over his right pectoral, making his whole body shiver. I lifted my head away from him and hesitated before my hands smoothed down Leorio's body.

I watched with amusement as Leorio's breath caught in his throat as I hooked my fingers around the waistband of his jeans. He just stared at me, his eyes moving up and down my body as if examining me. He pressed his lips together. He seemed agitated at first, but soon his expression changed.

He was driven by lust now.

His hands made it to each side of my body, holding me steady as he sat up and kissed my chest. I marveled at the feeling. I was definitely feeling a lot more comfortable with these once-foreign gestures. The stubble on Leorio's chin gently grazed over my skin, paying special attention to the parts of my chest that had become hard. I breathed a sigh when his tongue worked around it, taking it between his teeth and sending tiny electrical currents down to my toes.

He stroked his fingers alongside my body, carefully tracing the lines and curves of my rib cage, stopping above my belly button. One hand remained at my side, while the other floated above my waistband. He then lifted me off him and placed me in the center of the bed, climbing across it to join me. I watched as he worked off my pants with one hand.

He shuffled my pants past my hips and stopped mid-thigh. He stroked his fingers across my seemingly growing erection. I closed my eyes and parted my lips to make sure I wouldn't stop breathing. I couldn't help but raise my hips a bit at the touch. I moaned in response to the increase of attention.

He finally removed the remainder of my pants and took my undergarments with them. I pressed his lips together and looked back up at Leorio's face. I could tell by his movements that he wanted to take his own clothing off soon, but he managed to remain calm when I undid his pants.

He looked down at me and touched my cheek. I smiled softly up at him and the maneuvered out from beneath him. He observed my movements. I could feel Leorio's heartbeat speed up when I placed my hands on his chest, pushing him back on the bed. I grazed my nails lightly down his torso and then pulled his pants and boxers past his knees. I took his length into my hands with gentleness.

I stroked up his shaft and then peered at Leorio through my lashes. He threw his head back when I slowly grazed my tongue up his shaft, feeling his body tremble beneath me. I engulfed him, nearly completely, and had to pull away from the strain on my throat. My eyes watered, but I endured it and did it again.

"K-Kurapika..." Leorio whispered, his moans muffled by the hand that covered his lips.

When I peered up at him, he took a sharp intake of air. He brought me up to his chest and kissed my lips tenderly, gripping my waist with covetous hands. 

I lifted away from him and then inserted two fingers between my lips. I moistened them thoroughly, keeping my eyes closed from seeing the expression on Leorio's face. I could almost feel the intensity from his eyes burrowing holes into me, watching me with an amused and aroused expression. Just thinking about his features caused me to hurry up with the process.

I took the fingers from my mouth and reached behind me to prod. Again, I moved my eyes to the bed sheets, watching them crinkle with the weight of us against them. I gasped lightly when the fingers made its way in. Getting used to the size, I eased in another beside it, scissoring them a little to widen the space. It was strange doing this myself... I wasn't used to having myself touch there.

When I thought I was ready, I moved that hand to line him up to me. I took a few relaxing breaths and then lowered myself down on him. He grunted and I quickly looked at him. His jaw locked and his eyebrows pulled together. I took his hands in mine and intertwined our fingers, the warmth of his palms soothing my mind.

This position required a lot of leg work, and my knees shook a little every time I rose up, but with Leorio's hands firmly grasping my own, I was able to keep balanced.

"I'm going to start moving now." I said softly, mainly reassuring myself.

When I lowered down even further, familiar shocks tickled up my spine, through my body, jolting my heart awake. I felt a great deal of uncomfortable pressure at first, but the pleasure of arousal soon washed through me and I sighed at the feeling. 

 I glanced down at him; his lips slightly parted, his eyes heavily lidded, his chest rising and falling in quick proximity. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and bent forward to bury my face into his neck, giving it a soft kiss before moving myself again.

The pace picked up, and I gulped back a whine of gratitude, feeling myself slowly losing myself to this act. I let go of Leorio's hands when I found a steady rhyme, almost bouncing on his lap, listening to the melody of mewls and moans coming from the man. I wasn't doing a very good job at keeping my verbal expressions to myself as I pushed my fingers through my hair and threw my head back to groan.

"Kurapika..." I heard his whisper, his plea, felt his hot breath against my neck suddenly.

I turned to face him, our lips grazed as we shared the hot air between us. I dared to open my eyes and meet his own. I found the gleam of scarlet reflect through his dark irises as I've come to realize this common occurrence. Before I could turn away, Leorio held my face between his hands, refraining me from doing so.

"Beautiful," He whispered harshly, taking in a sharp breath.

We crashed our lips together. The intensity of this action increased rapidly as Leorio found the offbeat of my bouncing, forcing himself upward into me. My cry was smothered by the man's lips. He did it again, and again, each time the slapping of our skin making contact was getting louder and louder. My breathing grew harsher and I tore my lips away from Leorio's to catch my breath.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist tighter, flipping me onto the bed and mounting over me. It took me a moment to open my eyes, realizing that we've stopped moving. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

I didn't understand what he was apologizing for until he roughly pounded into me. I gasped, my jaw locking at the impact, my chest tight. I could barely feel my own heartbeat at the pace it was going at. Leorio started up his own movement, thrusting in a much quicker and rougher way than he ever has.

I panted harshly, gripping the sheets and letting my mouth fall open, inaudibly crying for more. I didn't know what came over me, but Leorio taking control seemed to heighten any feeling of lust I've had. I knew I wanted him.

"Kurapika," He gasped in a way that was almost like a sign that he was close to release.

"L-L-L-agh!" I couldn't speak. I couldn't comprehend a single word. From the way his hot breath brushed over me, to the nails digging into my hips, to the warm and electric and pleasant buzzing erupting deep within me, rippling signals up my spine and into my brain ... it was all far too much to handle.

He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me into a tight hug, giving a final thrust and releasing the hot substance deep inside me.

I gasped at the feeling; feeling full, feeling him. All of him.

And it only took me a moment more to release as well and joining my arms around his own body, panting irregularly into his damp neck. 

I felt his heartbeat, so fast and strong and full of life. It was close to mine, which seemed to beat in a considerably faster pace. But our two hearts, close together, seemed to be communicating with one another. It was such an odd feeling. But it was one I could wish remained unchanging.

* * *

After cleaning up and sharing the shower, we stood near the window looking out into the city. The sun was setting lower in the sky, painting the streets with orange light. It was somewhat reminiscent and I missed just watching time creep by as the days wasted away in a lazy, thoughtless matter. But it was different this time and I could tell that the man beside me felt the same way.

Tomorrow was the day we would part. The last time I would see Leorio for a while. I have told myself a countless number of times how I could spend that time away from him, how easy it would be to let him go, but in all honesty i knew it was going to be impossible.

As his arm further tightened around my waist, I couldn't help but lean into his body, feel his warmth against me for as long as I could before reality hit the both of us once again. He leaned down to press a kiss into my hair.

"Kurapika, are you okay?" He asked, his voice as smooth as velvet.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I assured him. "I'm not going to lie and pretend I'm concerned for Killua and Gon." I admitted, turning my head to face him. His soft brown eyes gazed back at me. I smiled, "I guess I'm more nervous than excited to depart after all."

"Was that what you were upset about before?"

I hesitated for a minute, but then nodded. He smiled.

"We're in the same boat then," Leorio sighed quietly, "I'm still worried about those boys though; they're reckless and I know they're going to get themselves into more danger while we're not around."

We shared a good laugh before quieting down once again. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, my eyes seemed to drift over.

"But I trust them to take care of themselves." He turned his body to face me and then brushed some of my hair away from my face, "I'm not really that thrilled to leave you."

I leaned my face into his hand and reached up to hold it close. "Me neither." I said silently, turning my head to press a kiss into his palm. His skin smelled like the coffee we had earlier. It was a nice scent.

“Kurapika.” His thumb stroked my cheek. "I have a confession to make," He said quietly.

I paused my kisses and peered up at him. He seemed incredibly nervous; the Adam's apple in his throat bobbed to prove it.

He removed his palm carefully from my lips and took my hands into his own. He caressed his thumbs over my knuckles. Now I was extremely curious. I raised a brow. What could he possibly confess at a time like this?

"You remember that time... at the window about a week ago?" I nodded slowly, examining his expression. He chuckled and averted his eyes, "I was a little bit drunk."

I blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"Didn't you only have one beer?" I asked, thinking back to that time.

I bit the insides of my cheek when I thought back to that time. Was that what made him so assertive?

"I had two, actually... and the complimentary liquor the hotel room came with," He scratched the back of his neck, "To be honest, I was just nervous about everything. I was so scared to advance in anything with you, I thought alcohol would get me to loosen up and be a bit more confident.”

I nodded slowly. That explains why he was suddenly so nervous when we first did it in the laundry room. My body heated up when I thought about how reckless we were being. Anyone with a key or a set of ears for that matter would've knew exactly what we were up to, which made me question whether or not someone did in fact hear us.

“I just wanted to apologize for that. I could've seriously hurt you or got you into something you might've regretted.” He scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

I pressed my lips together into a straight line and looked down at our connected hands. He didn't hurt me though, nor did I regret anything. It was embarrassing to do such lewd things at the open window, but it was also somewhat exhilarating.

“Intoxicated or not, you were awfully kind to me.” I recalled, swinging our hands a little, “And I gave you my full consent.”

He smiled softly, a small sigh escaping his lips, “I remember most of what happened. I remember you got a little uneasy before we began.” He cleared his throat.

“Ah.” I averted my eyes, remembering well. “I apologize for that.”

“No, no, no, I didn't mean that in a wrong way!” He said, panicked, letting go of my hands to hold my shoulders firmly. “I should be the one apologizing, not you!"

I laughed a bit at the look on his face, he was so concerned and serious and I couldn't help myself. After a few moments of quizzical staring, Leorio thankfully joined me in smiling. 

"Leorio, thank you for telling me that." I said with a small nod, "I appreciate it."

"Anytime." His voice was soft, which made me focus in on his eyes. They sparkled a bit as he smiled.

I held my breath when heat washed over my insides. The look he was giving me... his posture... his aura... the way his eyes glittered. The way his rosy lips tightened into a natural smile. The way his normally cream coloured cheeks tinged pink. How his body warmed up against mine, his heartbeat speeding up so slightly when he looked at me, his kind gestures and gentle caresses.

It was everything I liked about him.

I leaned into him and waited for his lips to come into contact with mine. And when they did, he pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist and leading his lips down my neck.

"You're really attractive, you know." I said softly.

He paused for a brief moment and then pulled away from me neck to examine my face, a questioning look playing within the line between his brows. I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my cheeks. He chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine, taking in a deep breath.

"You are too." He said.

I noticed then the little shuffle of his feet. He seemed anxious. 

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

He looked at me, up and down slowly, his eyes scanning over my body like someone would do while observing an artifact. His aura was giving off strong, erratic vibrations that caused me a great deal of confusion. What was it that made him so excited?

"It's actually... quite the opposite." He chuckled, taking in a deep breath through his nose, "The truth is, I have something else I need to confess to you."

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

His eyes locked with mine, a great deal of intensity in them. Decadent chocolate rimmed with charcoal lashes.

"Naw, it's totally embarrassing," He grimaced.

I frowned. What was he so ashamed of? I knew Leorio, and he wouldn't give in that easily.

"Fine, if I confess something embarrassing about myself, will you consider revealing what you have been meaning to say?"

He shrugged, "It's gotta be pretty embarrassing," He looked up at the ceiling with a tight smile.

I breathed a sigh, pondering on what I should admit about myself. There was only one thing I could truly think of.

"Well, I guess I should tell you that the Phantom Troupe spiders are not the only ones I wish to kill," I chuckled, "I can't go about my daily business if I recognize any type of arachnids crawling about. I must eradicate it or else I get a little antsy." 

I looked away at Leorio when I felt my stomach turn. It was a mix between nervousness and disgust. Just thinking about the creatures made me feel uneasy.

"Well, that's understandable though," He shrugged.

I stared at him, feeling my patience growing thin. He looked back at me and then blinked.

"Oh! I guess I should get on with it, eh?" A hand scratched nervously at the back of his hair, "Well, I..." He paused to take a shaky breath, dropping his hand to his and turning his complete attention to me.

"I think I might be in love with you."

I froze.

I was completely still like a statue.

What was he talking about? In love? With me? 

Those were words I never thought I'd hear. Those were words I never thought would exist in my lifetime. If all I've ever done was make myself think that the only people who could ever love me were my own. The Kurta clan. That's all I've ever known. That was my family.

I remember when I left, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't look people in the eye. I would coward away from unfamiliar faces and the languages that differentiated through lands. The alienation I've felt throughout my years of searching... searching for revenge... searching for the scarlet eyes.

I felt the pressure of tears and the heat pulsate through my temples, a comfortable heat that could only mean one thing.

"Kurapika..." Leorio whispered, his eyes unsure as they flickered between my own, "Your eyes..."

I blinked the tears away and averted my gaze down to the floor. I pressed my lips tightly together, my heart pounding madly beneath my rib cage, like a wild animal desperate to leap out. A flame set ablaze deep within me, spreading throughout my body like warm spring water. My fingers and toes tingled with a fluttering sensation.

Was this love?

I pulled my head back up to see Leorio. He was concerned, definitely. And to be frank, I was too. The only times my eyes have turned scarlet were fits of rage or, in later discovery, during intercourse. But now... this must have been something else. Another strong emotion that I wanted to label as love.

"They're like rubies." He smiled, a few dimples forming on his chin. "They're beautiful."

I blinked once. Then twice. Rubies?

I felt my cheeks get warm and couldn't help but smile. What a peculiar feeling... but I had to admit that I did find it quite nice. 

I reached my hand up to cup his cheek, running my thumb under his eye to wipe away an escaping tear. I brought his face to mine and kissed him once more. When we parted, our foreheads rested against each others. I smiled.

"I..." A small, slightly nervous chuckle escaped my lips. "I love you, Leorio."

He breathed in a sigh and then tightened his arms around my waist. He lifted me up suddenly and I let out a slight yelp out of surprise. He laughed happily, a wide grin on his face.

I encircled my arms around his neck, looking down at him. Down at my boyfriend. Someone who really loved me. I smiled.

"I love you too, Kurapika."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of our journey with Krapika and Reolio! I hoped you enjoyed reading, and don't hesitate to give this story a kudos / review or to follow me for more hxh stories coming soon!!  
> Hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
